A Summons and a Promise
by writer jordan
Summary: Alice dies, but seconds before she does, she summons me with a power that no one even knew she had. She tells me that I must help Jasper. Read and review, please.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any part of Twilight or its sister books (for all chapters)

A Summons and a Promise

Prologue

Jasper's POV

(ANAB): authors note at bottom

"Speech"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bella was over again. I swear Edward would go nuts if he couldn't see her. He nearly did last year. But on to more pleasant things, like Alice. God, I love her. She is my world. Speaking of my favorite fortune teller, seems like she's having another vision. I wonder what this ones about.

"NO!!!"

I jumped. "JESUS FRIGGIN CHIRST EDWARD!! What's going on?!" He was suddenly in Alice and my room.

"Please, Alice, tell me you didn't just see that!" Edward pleaded.

"I did." She replied. "We have to get ready. Get Bella somewhere safe. Jasper? Victoria's coming. We need to get everyone ready. Trust me, this one's going to be big. Emmet should be thrilled."

A loud "Hell yes I am!" could be heard thoughout the house. Bella walked in and said,

"Edward, what's going on? You just left all of a sudden." Seeing all of our worried faces, she asked with a sigh, "It's something vicious and more than likely out to get me, isn't it, Edward?" He hesitated, nodded slowly, and said, "Victoria"

Bella looked terrified but asked in a slightly strained voice, "How long do we have?" Alice said,

"About five minutes now." (ANAB1)

Edward went over to Bella kissed her and said, "We all love you and you need to go to my room and wait there for me, okay? I promise that I'll come back. I love you so much Bella. You know that Victoria cant get past all of us we will protect you." Alice went hugged Bella and said,

"I love you Bella. Never forget that."

Bella nodded and said "I love you all so much. Please don't get hurt." She begged. Edward picked her up and took her to his room. We heard him whisper something to her then leave.

We all walked down the stairs joined by Rose, Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme on the way down. Esme grimly put the house on lockdown and walked outside. Victoria was already there walking towards the house. We formed a circle around her. Then we attacked. (ANAB2)

At the end of the fight Victoria was dead in pieces. Emmet had a couple of scrapes but other than that he was fine. Rose was amazingly unmarked, like me, Carlisle and Esme were fine except for a deep cut on Esme's leg . But where is Alice? I just saw her a minute ago… There she is! OH MY GOD! No! That can't be her she is in so much pain. I have to help her! Oh shit! She's dying! NO! Alice please don't die! Oh god oh god oh god oh god. "Alice, please don't go, I know you can survive this" I pleaded. I kept feeling wave after wave of pain and despair coming from her. Then suddenly, peace, like she had accepted her fate. "No! Alice! Fight it!" BOOM!!! A girl? What the fuck?!?! Wait, Alice disappeared!

(ANAB1) Victoria had not yet really decided to go after Bella yet at first she was just running.

(ANAB2) Unfortunately I do not know how to write a good fight scene please leave a review if you would like to write one for me. Who ever does, gets the story dedicated to them. Thank you.

Okay, thank you for reading now if you so kind as to leave a review I would be very grateful. Thank you.


	2. Ch 1: Forks for the First Time

A Summons and a Promise

Chapter 1

Alee's POV

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Right so in real life I do have a kind of inner monologue so it's present in this story as well. ; ) I am so sorry that I didn't update earlier I meant to but unfortunately this chapter took longer than I thought it would. I was trying to make a longer chapter so you would have more to read but with school and karate I didn't have more than 30 minutes or so to spare each night so I am really sorry please don't hate me.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'Oh joy, school again. At least I have Twilight today.' I was at Copper Middle School, my own personal hell that I was forced to attend until three o' clock every day. 'I wish that I could go there and meet them, especially Jasper, he is so fucking hot.' (ANAB1) 'What's that tingly tuggy feeling?'

"Oh, shit, where the fuck did Algebra and Mr. Osuna go? Fuck! (ANAB2) Wait this limbo! Maybe there is someone else here. HELLO! IS THERE ANYONE ELSE HERE?"

"I gasp am here Alee. gasp I can't move I need you to gasp swim/walk towards where my gasp voice is."

"Wait, who are you?"

"I am Alice Cullen." I started swim/walking (ANAB3) as fast as I could. "What happened? Why do you sound like your hurt? Wait, are you hurt? What's going on? Why are we in this limbo type place?" I rambled.

"Slow down, we are in limbo because I called us here. gasp I sound hurt because we just fought and killed Victoria. Unfortunately she got me bad before we took her down. Alee I am going to send you to our house in Forks. Jasper is going to be very upset and crying. I need you to make him happy. I don't care what it takes just make him see the good in life again."

I reached Alice. "Wow, Alice, this is bad. What happened to you? Did only Victoria do this to you, because honestly this looks more like two or even three vampires did this. Why, and how for that matter, did you call us here, I thought that your only power was the visions?" Alice looked at me and said,

"Alee I am dying. I need you go gasp and help Jasper. You need each other more than gasp either of you know. I need you to promise me that you gasp will do everything in your power to help him.gasp Promise me." I promise that I will do everything that is in my power to help Jasper live through his grief from your death. Promise me that you will try to save yourself." I hugged her.

"I loved reading about you, I thought that you and Bella were some of the only true friends that I will ever have. (ANAB4) Please try to save yourself!" She hugged me back and said, "Tell Jasper that I love him and that I will always be with him. I'm really sorry that I didn't get the chance to know you better."

She died.

BOOM!! I was suddenly in Forks in front of the Cullen's house. I saw Jasper sobbing on the ground. The rest of the Cullens stared at me in open-mouthed wonder. I cleared my throat and said, "Umm hello, I'm Alexandra K. Inuzuka, but you all can call me Alee. I am from Fresno California and I live in a parallel universe. Now that Victoria is dead, may we please go and let Bella out of your room Edward? I swear upon my life that I will explain everything else inside." I walked towards the house, turned and said, "Are you coming or do you want an adolescent living with you with no explanation?" They started to hustle.

Once everyone had taken a seat I looked at Jasper and said, "I am sorry about Alice I knew in person for less than thirty minutes and I am just as depressed as when my Granpa died. I know that Alice was wonderful and that everyone she ever looked at will suffer from her murder. I am so sorry about how you must feel." Jasper looked at me and asked,

"Wh- When she di- passed, was she comfortable as possible? Was she loved and cared for?"

"Yes, to the best of my ability Alice had the easiest passing that I could give her." Jasper stared at me for a moment.

"Thank you, Alee you have no idea what that means to me."

"It was nothing anyone else would have done their best as well. I just happened to be the lucky one that she called." I replied. Edward looked at me curiously and said, "You know,-"

"Before you get into anything serious, go get Bella. She needs to hear this as well."

"Right, I probably should go get her."

He ran up the stairs and was back in the blink of an eye carrying Bella. "Edward warn me before you do that next time okay? Please."

"I'm sorry Bella, but I wanted to hear this strange girl's story."

"What strange girl?" Bella questioned. I looked at her (ANAB5) and said, "That would be me." Bella jumped. "Okay everyone, I am Alee and I am 13 I live in Fresno California. I attend Cooper Middle School and I am unaccepted by everyone except for Gaby, Alejandra, and Kelly. I read about all of you in a book called Twilight. In my world you are all fictional characters made up by the great and wonderful Stephenie Meyer."

Rosalie looked at me skeptically and said, "Prove that you are from another world."

"Are you sure you want me to do this? It could dredge up some painful memories." Everyone nodded slowly.

"Okay, you, the Cullens, that is, are all vampires. Alice was changed by the vampire janitor at the insane asylum that she lived at after another vampire tried to kill her. Jasper, you were supposed to be a newborn weapon in a war for a city. Rosalie, you were changed by Carlisle after you were raped and nearly killed by your human asshole of a fiancée. Emmet, you were attacked by a bear in the forest. Rosalie found and carried you a couple of miles to Carlisle because you were bleeding to death and she was afraid she would kill you. Carlisle, you were attacked by an elderly vampire that was dying of thirst. Esme, you committed suicide after you baby died. Edward, you were dying of the Spanish Influenza. Carlisle changed you because your mother begged him to, you would be dead within the hour, and he really did need a companion." Their mouths dropped open one by one as I explained their deaths.

"And lastly, but most definitely not least, Bella. You are a human and up until now the only person who knew that the Cullen's are vampires. You used to live with your mother in Phoenix. You moved in with you dad because you felt like you were causing your mother a little bit of trouble and sadness because she could not go with Phil on all of his games. You are extremely klutzy and you never seem to think of yourself. When Edward left, you purposefully decided to seek out danger because it made his voice appear in your head and it made you feel like he still gave a fucking damn, even though the fucker was actually in Brazil trying to catch Victoria and give her the beating of the century. Jacob, your best friend, is a werewolf and he is desperately in love with you. He tried to make himself imprint on you but could not. He and Edward basically hate each other and the only real reason that they don't jump at each others throats is because they know that it would either make you very sad or extremely pissed off. Umm that's all that I can remember from the books right now."

I sat down and watched them. After a few minutes of silence, Emmet said, "Dude, that is fuckin creepy it's like she has had tabs on us since the 16th century. Okay, Alee, right?" I nodded, "Remind me not to piss you off."

"Okay, don't piss me off." He laughed. "You know for a freaky kid that just got zapped from your dimension thingy you are kinda cool." I laughed. "Thanks Emmet, I needed a real reason to laugh." Emmet grinned and replied, "No problem, I live to serve, don't I, Rose?"

"Okay, gross, never mind Emmet know I know that could be just as annoying as Brian at times." I laughed. "Oh, yeah, Edward I promised myself that if I ever met you then I would do this." I walked over to I suddenly very nervous Edward and smacked him as hard as I possibly could without touching his skin.

"You stupid motherfucker! You never leave your one true love because you think that you are hurting them. If she wanted to be left then she wouldn't have fallen in love with you, baka(ANAB6)! That was the biggest mistake of your life and quite possibly in all the time that earth has even existed! Now normally i am a very understanding person but that was stupid reckless and idiotic!" I looked at him innocently, "Can you hear my thoughts?"

"Only pieces. What in the world is an Elven Man-Dater?" I laughed. "Elevator, Elamavator, Elven Man-dater. It's kinda like what Bloo did on the episode where he was home alone and got bored so he was watching the weather channel and it said, 'It's hot in Topeka' and he ended up twisting from saying to much and the end he had 'I'm a hot toe picker' so I can think of words and twist them and change them in my head."

I took a deep breath and walked over to Carlisle. "I need to be signed up for ninth grade at the Forks High School. Alice told me to do whatever I can to help Jasper and I guess that the more time I spend with him the more I will know what to do. I need a cover story for the reason that I am here and I guess that I should get some clothes, too. I am very sorry to cause you this trouble but I don't know how to get home" "No problem at all, Alee" he said, "As I am sure you already know we have enough money to spare and suppose that you can come up with your own story just be sure to let everyone know about it." "Thank you Carlisle, You don't know how wonderful that is." I looked at Rosalie and said, "I am going to call you Rose and I am sorry if you don't like it, but, deal with it." I carefully approached Jasper. "Will you please take me to Seattle? We have school tomorrow and I would really like something clean to wear. I also hope that it isn't too much trouble to get some food because I am really fuckin hungry. Please tell me that the mall has a Hot Topic" I prayed. "It does." He answered. " By the way I would like to warn everyone that I am an insomniac and that will probably be up until midnight or so every night. I am also very random. I just wanted to warn you." Everyone nodded. "Does anyone else want to come with us?"

"No, we're okay here" Everyone chorused. "Cool, let's go then. To the car!!!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(ANAB1) Yes I do actually have a crush on Jasper. However, I am very sorry that I had to kill Alice. She actually happens to be one of my favorite characters.

(ANAB2) As my best friends say I have a mouth that many truckers fear and cringe from. XD

(ANAB3) Since I am in limbo there isn't really a ground its kinda weird just imagine a place where there is a floor that doesn't exist and gravity that's not there, so it feels like you're floating and standing at the same time. I don't know if that helped or what but that's how it is in the limbo of my mind.

(ANAB4) I think that in your life you get a certain amount of people who will be there for you through out thick and thin no matter how many times you push them away or hurt their feelings. These are your true friends. Right now I have two, Jazmine, and Gaby. I love ya guys! XD

(ANAB5) She was facing Edward so her back was to me and she couldn't see me so she had no idea that I was there.

(ANAB6) Baka means stupid idiot in Japanese. Yes I do speak a little Japanese but not much. And yes I do know that baka or something that sounds like it means cow in Spanish but nevermind


	3. Ch 2: Shopping in Seattle

A Summons and a Promise

Chapter 1

Alee's POV

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Okay now in this chapter I and Jasper are in Seattle at the mall. We are getting me clothes and enough day to day things for me to live with the Cullens for at least a year or so. By the way this has nothing to do with the story but I just realized that I have exactly 90 stories on my alerts for when a new chapter is posted. Wow I really need a life. : P Okay enough of me babbling, on with the story

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

We were finally at the mall. I looked at Jasper, "Umm, do you have a credit card? 'Cause I got a good feeling that we're really going to need one."

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. But please don't tell me that you are as bad as Alice when set loose in a mall."

"Well, I'm probably not as bad as her but we are more than likely neck and neck when I have enough money. Let's go to Hot Topic first. I really need some more pairs of gloves especially if I am going to be here for a while." Jasper looked at me funnily. "Why in the world would you need gloves?"

"I am not normal in many applications of the word. I have a power kind of like Peter Petrelli on Heroes. I can receive and amplify your power if I touch your bare skin. I can also sense how content things are with life, even inanimate objects. Cats help though, (ANAB1) it's kinda like they share and distribute the burden of it. I found that out when the power started and cats all of a sudden would flock around me, even in school. It got so normal that the teachers just accepted the fact that when I would walk into class I would have three or four cats following me. I thought that it was hilarious."

"Seriously?!?"

"Yeah, why would I kid about that? Trust me though, it sucks. Imagine a life where you can't touch anything or anyone. When someone looks like they are going to touch you, you freak. You don't know if they recently suffered something depressing or if they have a power. When I signed up for karate, I told my mom that it was so I could learn to protect myself. In reality it was so that kids at school would know I could hurt them and they wouldn't want to come near me." By the time I had finished I was crying.

"Please don't make me leave, Jasper I know that I'm a freak, but, please don't throw me out on my own." He came over and hugged me.

"Don't worry, we will take care of you." He looked me over and sent a wave of calm towards me. "Thank you." I sniffled. "Don't mention it. Promise me that you'll tell Carlisle though."

"Will you come to tell him with me, like after school tommorrow?"

"Umm, yeah I guess. Why not?" He smiled at me.

"Thanks Jasper. Oh, shit, I completely forgot we need to be getting me clothes and shit!! We need to get to the Hot Topic. Come on! At the Hot Topic we got me a Skelanimals gloves, book bag, notebooks, and pencils. I took him towards the Lane Bryant, where I got clothes and a jacket. I looked up at Jasper, "Can we go to the Barnes and Noble? Please?"

"Yeah, I don't know why not."

"Cool! Let's go!" I got a bunch of anime and some books that looked interesting. Jasper looked at me and said, "Aren't we ever going to go home?"

"Well, yeah, but I kind of need food now."

"Oh. That's right I forgot that you need to eat." He looked at me. "Well, uh, what exactly do eat?"

"I kinda want Panda Express."

We ended up getting Panda take out so I could eat in the car since it was getting late. On the ride home I explained my cover story to Jasper. "Okay, I am a new child that Carlisle and Esme adopted. My parents we poisoned and it made me slightly paranoid. That's why I won't let anyone touch me. I live with you and I will only talk to a few certain people because I am naturally an introvert. The only thing that I can't figure out is what I should do if I am teased. It happened all the time in Fresno. (ANAB2)" Jasper looked at me. "If anyone teases you they will answer to all of the Cullen teens. You won't have to worry about them. When they tease you just let me know and we will make sure that they leave you alone. And don't try to pass it of like its nothing because I can sense your emotions."

"Okay," I yawned. "Go to sleep, Alee, don't worry, I'll get us home safely."

Jasper's POV

'Wow, this girl is talented. Alice sure did pick one hell of a "therapist". I don't know what it is but I want to make her feel good about herself, too. I just hope that I'll be able to. She deserves it.'

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

(ANAB1) I came up with that because the cat had kittens and she kept moving right by where my head is when I go to sleep. So all of a sudden they start mewling so asked them, "Do you want to be in the story, too?" then I put them in it and they quieted down. I thought that it was hilarious so kept it in the story.

(ANAB2) It does. I get teased all the time and it sucks. So if you get teased then don't worry, I feel for you.

I know I'm sorry but I think of anything else to put in this chapter. The next chapter starts in the morning with everyone trying to get me up to go to school. By the way I need to know if you want to have short chapters so you get them more often or long chapters so get more to read at a time. And as I was recently alerted, THe (ANAB) thing is slightly confusing. In case you didn't know (ANAB) stands for 'authors note at bottom' okay thats all please leave a review i would really apperciate it


	4. Ch 3: The First Day of School

A Summons and a Promise

Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Okay so in this chapter everyone is trying to get me to wake up in time for all of us to get to school on time and then about the first day of school it will switch POV in the middle somewhere. Enjoy! Please leave a review! 'Cause you know, I feel unloved. ;;

Okay this chapter should have been up sooner but unfortunately the evil kittens decided to walk on the keyboard and they ended up deleting half of the chapter. _shoots glare full of malicious intent at kittens_ I'm sorry about it though, I'm also sorry about the last chapter, i had it on fanfiction for two or three days but I kept on forgetting to make it a chapter. Sorry. Enjoy!!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"What time is it Edward?"

"It's 7:15, Jasper, why?"

"Come help me wake up Alee. She doesn't have super speed and she has to eat. I we don't get her up soon then we'll end up late."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right." He reached my room and looked at Alee curled up underneath the blankets. "Why is she still wearing her clothes?" He whispered. "You mean no one has thought about it yet?"

"The only thing that I thought was unusual was that Emmet and Rose were both discussing getting her a kitten or two. I figured that they wanted to make her feel welcomed."

"No," I told him. "She has the power to absorb others powers that's why when she hit you last night she didn't touch your skin. She told me yesterday at the mall. She was afraid that we were going to throw her out. And, from what I can sense of her emotions, she has serious emotional scars from the past. On top of that she has trust issues. If nothing else she will be … interesting… to get to know." 'The cats are because they already follow her everywhere and they make her power easier to bear.' Edward looked at the strange girl in my bed. "Wow, poor kid. She said that she's only 13 and already so much on her plate. I feel bad for her." 'I know. On top of that, she was teased at her hometown. She was afraid that people would tease her for being teased, so she never told anyone.'

"I really think that I get what Alice meant when she said that you and Alee would end up needing each other more than you know." I scowled at my brother. "Shut up, and help me wake her up." He smirked and replied, "What ever you say Jazz." We both looked at Alee. 'How exactly do we wake her up without hurting her' "Well I don't remember ever having to wake someone up. Thats why I calle dyou in here to help me."

"With Bella normally I just kiss her." I looked at my brother. "How will that help us now?"

"I don't know! You're the one that asked me for help!" "Well, you're fired." I sarcastically retorted. "Go get everyone else. Bella's downstairs right? Ask her to help, too." Edward went to go get everyone to help.

We were all in my room now. Bella looked at Alee. "Oooh, look at her. She looks so happy and comfortable. I don't what to wake her up." I looked at her. "Please help us none of us know how to wake her up." I pleaded. "Oh, alright. Here, watch, at least one of you is going to have to learn how to do this." She walked over to the bed and looked at Alee. She carefully bent over her and whispered. "Alee, honey. Its time to get up."

"Go 'way. Don' wanna." Alee mumbled. Bella laughed quietly. "I know honey, but its time for school." Suddenly Alee leaped up. "Oh, shit, school!" She ran over to the bags from last night in Seattle and started looking for something to wear. Then she stopped. Slowly, she turned around. "I'm still asleep, aren't I? That or I finally went nuts"

"No, Alee, you really are in Forks." She beamed slowly, "No fucking way! Gaby will flip! Wait I am in the high school, right?"

"Yes, you are."

"Then why the hell are you all in here?!? Go, I have to get dressed. Give a girl some privacy!" She pushed me out of the room and started on Edward. Everyone else just walked out, quietly chuckling to themselves.

Alee's POV

Hmm. What should I wear to the fist day of school in an alternate dimension? Hmm. Well I think the new satin gloves, a corset top, and then a peasant skirt. Purple gloves, dark purple top and black skirt. Oooh it looks good. Okay, let's go see who I get to drill on the ride to school. I walked down the stairs. "Okay, who am I riding with?" Everyone turned to look at me. Bella said, "Oh my gosh Alee, you look so good!" "Th- thanks." "Alee, come on, you can ride with me." I looked at Jasper. "Thanks." I checked the clock. "Oh, fuck, come on everybody if we don't move we are gonna be late! Bye Esme! Bye Carlisle!" I grabbed my bag and headed toward Jasper's car. "Come on, Jasper" I called over my shoulder. He started towards me and the car. "Okay I'm coming." He sent me waves of peace and confidence throughout the whole ride to the school. Jasper parked and looked at me. "Are you ready for your first day of school?" "Yes, no, maybe. I have no fucking clue. Do I have to go to school Jasper can't I just be home schooled?" "No. You need to do this, Alee. Trust me. You'll do fine, besides, every other period you have with one of us. (ANAB1)" "Okay Jasper, thanks. Let the school day begin.

I walked towards my Ceramics class and muttered to myself, "Oh, joy. The torture begins. Just don't castrate me and I should live." (ANAB2) When I got to the classroom, I walked over to the teacher and said, "I'm the new student, Alee Cullen." I handed him my slip that Bella had given to me on the way to class. He signed it said his name was "Mr. Pubbly" and told me to sit down at an empty seat after I passed out clay. "Okay class, we are starting a new project today. You have until the week before break starts so that gives you about a month. You are to make something of clay related to winter. It can be a vase, a sculpture, or even an ashtray for all that I care. The only requirements are clay and winter. Now go and work. Minimal noise, please."

I sighed and started to pass out the clay. I was nearly done when a boy grabbed my arm.

Right where my glove should have been. The glove that I had taken off so it wouldn't get dirty.

I gasped, shrank into myself and glared at him for a few minutes as my mind stretched and bent to accommodate another power. (ANAB3) As my body slowly calmed and settled I, tried out my power. Suddenly there was a vague colorful blur surrounding everyone. I stared at the boy in shock for a minute. He looked at me strangely. "Are you okay?" He was wary of me. I stared at him for another second. "Please don't touch me anymore, okay?" "Uhh, sure." "Thanks." I walked back to the seat that I had picked out earlier. I took off about half a pound of clay and studied it for a minute before I decided that I would make a sculpture. 'Hmm. Maybe it can have a candelabra and a Christmas tree on top of a snowflake. Yeah that sounds pretty good.' I worked on my sculpture for the rest of the period. I was about half way done, when the bell rang, ending the class. When I left the class, the boy who had grabbed me stared at me for a minute before shaking his head and muttering, "Freak." under his breath. I stopped for a second before walking again trying to convince myself that I didn't care what the self-centered prick thought. 'But I do. No matter what I tell myself, I do care what everyone thinks about me. I want them to like me, even if I really am a freak.'

When I reached AP History, I sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. I braced myself, and walked through the door, and immediately looked for Bella. I walked to the teacher. He took the slip and asked me if I would like to sit by anyone in particular. I told him that would really appreciate it if I could sit next to Bella and he said that I could never sit by Bella because his class was about expanding your boundaries. I looked at him and said, "I thought that this was history." "It is, but trust me, you will thank me for this later" "You know for the oddest reason I have feeling that won't. As a matter of fact, I have a feeling that I will possibly strangle you for it the extremely near future." I was infuriated. I looked at the man with my newly acquired power and discovered that the man was a sadist and he enjoyed preying on young girls. Around my age. I looked at him again with renewed disgust. "Look, little girl-" "Excuse me? My name is Alexandra and would like you to use it, seeing as only friends are allowed to use my nickname." I glared at him again, daring him to object. He swallowed. "I see. I'm sorry but you need to go to the office, when you get there tell them that you were sassy with a teacher. I will be sending Bella with the referral ASAP." He smiled maliciously. "Now run along, Alexandra."

As I left the classroom I mouthed to "Asshole" Bella and nodded at the teacher. She giggled quietly and walked up to the teacher to get the referral. Once I was outside, I took a deep breathe and walked towards the office.

When I got there Mrs. Cope looked at me for a minute before she recognized me as the new Cullen. She asked if there had been a problem in any of my classes. "Not really but my AP History teacher has decided that I have apparently done something wrong." "Really, why don't you tell me what happened?" "Okay. I walked into the room and he asked me if there was anyone in particular that I would like to sit by. I told him that I would like to sit next to Bella. You know because she's the only person in the class that I know because she was at the house the other day. But, anyhow the teacher looked at me and told me that I wouldn't be allowed to sit next to her for the entire school year simply because we know each other. I didn't think that it was fair and I told the so. I, unfortunately, was less than polite when I told him though. I think it was because I was I little stressed because of … everything." 'Damn, I'm a good actress.' Mrs. Cope looked at me. "It's alright, dear, we'll get all of this sorted out in a bit, And don't worry you will be allowed to sit with Bella until you get some new friends." She smiled encouragingly at me. I suddenly felt tired from all of the stress of the past two days. 'Do you mind if I sit down?" "No, no, not at all, please, sit." "Thank you." I sat and waited for Bella to get to the office. 'I hope that Esme and Carlisle don't get mad. I don't think that they will though.'

Bella walked in, gave Mrs. Cope the referral and quietly asked, "Alee looks pretty upset. Do you mind if I stay and try tot calm her down?"

"No I actually think that is a good idea, go ahead and take your time." Bella came and sat down. "Did something happen in first period?" She whispered. "Yeah, look." I rolled down my glove and showed her the dark purple mark that would be there for at least two weeks. She gasped. "Alee did someone hit you?" She asked in a slightly choked voice. "No that always happens when someone touches my bare skin. It should last for two weeks or so. I just wish that I was back home for this part."

"Why?" I rolled up my glove wincing as it touched the mark. The glove apologized and thought, 'I'm sorry master, but the only thing that I can recommend is to put me and my sister in the freezer upon returning to the residence. Don't worry about the chill, we were made in Siberia and we are used to it.' (ANAB4) 'Thanks Cherise.' 'No problem master. You know that we will do everything we possibly can to help you.' 'I know, and I appreciate it very much.'

Bella gave me a look that said 'Well?' "Right well my cousin's cat was living with us and she had given birth to five kittens. So my power was pretty easy to deal with. I had almost forgotten that I had it. These next two weeks I will be moody and the mark will burn ceaselessly. It will eventually change into a shape that best represents the power that it is." What is the power?" "I can see auras now."

Bella looked confused. "An aura is the visible portion of the soul. Few people can see them. They change based on past sins and your current mood. The mood part is on top, but if you look closely then you can see the true one that only changes with the serious impacts in your life, like if you were raped, or your parents when you were young, or you met your soul mate. The darker the aura, the darker and unhappier the person, the opposite applies as well, the brighter and warmer the aura, the happier and nicer the person."

"Oh, would you mind checking to see if you can see mine?" She asked excitedly.

"No problem. It doesn't hurt when I use this power." I slipped into my new vision. Her aura was pretty; it had bright blue streaking across it with a base of lavender and plum. Looking deeper it had a dark nearly black, red bit at her true aura. I described it to her and she nodded at everything and asked me what the dark part meant. "Well I'm not sure, but it seems like it came from when Edward left you last year." She nodded. "I thought so, but I wanted to check and see if you thought the same." I laughed quietly, "It's your soul, Bella. No one knows it better than you. After all you're the one who makes it."

"Really?"

"Yes, every single little action that you make influences your aura. For better or for worse."

"Wow."

"I know."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period, and making both me and Bella jump. "Mrs. Cope, may we please go to our next class?"

"Yes. You don't need to worry about this just try to be polite to your History teacher from now on, okay?"

"Yes ma'am, I will make sure to do that." Bella and I both got up and walked to our respective classes. When I got to Algebra, I handed the teacher my slip, and asked her where I was supposed to sit. She gave me back the signed slip, told me to call her Ms. Clink, and pointed to the only empty seat in the room. I walked to it and sat down. Ms. Clink started the lesson and I tried to pay attention, but you know, math has never been my forte. I drifted off into my thoughts and struck up a conversation with my clothes. 'Cherise, are you and Betty busy?'

'No master, is there anything that you need?'

'No but I was bored, and wanted to talk to someone.'

'Ah, but instead you get to talk to something?'

'Yeah, I guess I do, huh?'

'Master pay attention to your lessons. I have a feeling that it will help you one day.'

'Alright, alright.' I left the conversation in order to pay attention to the class only to find out the bell had rung and that it was time for AP English.

I went to the door, only to trip and land on the evil Jessica Stanley's little sister. I had knocked my head against the ground and passed out. Jessica's little sister freaked and patted my cheek a couple of times to wake me up. "Stop, stop, I'm okay. What in the name of fuck just happened?"

"You tripped over my bag and landed on me. I'm Leah by the way, and I'm sorry about giving you my power."

"How do you know about it?"

"It's my power. I can sense others powers."

"It's okay." I mumbled. "My head really hurts right now. Can you help me up?" "Yeah, one second." She stood up and walked away leaving me on the floor. 'It's nice to know that her and her sister share so much in common.'

Edward walked up then. "Hey, come on. We'll be late." He helped me stand up. "Alee, I want you to remember this, never trust the Stanley girls. They will do anything to be popular."

"That girl is a bitch."

"Yeah, I know, come on though we seriously will be late." He supported me the whole way to the classroom. When we reached the class, he set me down in an empty seat next to his things. He asked me for my slip and handed it to the teacher. I paid attention on this class, because I like English.

When the bell rang I headed to lunch with Edward, dreading having to explain my newly acquired bruises and powers. 'At least you will have food.' Cherise tried to comfort me. 'Thanks, Cherise. I need the food, I didn't eat breakfast this morning'

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(ANAB1) This is my schedule:

1st period is Ceramics

2nd period is AP History

3rd period is Algebra

4th period is AP English

LUNCH

5th period is P.E.

6th period is AP Biology

All of the AP classes are just the next grade up, for me a freshman in class with sophomores. I don't know if the Cullens are sophomores or not but in my story Jasper, Bella, and Edward are. Also, I don't know if that is when they really have lunch but that is when we have lunch at my school so that's how it is in my story.

(ANAB2) Can you even castrate a girl? Will someone please leave review and let me know? Please?

(ANAB3) I touched several cats when I first got my power. All in all I have cat hearing, can see in the dark, and I if I really try and concentrate then I have one other power that will come in to play later. It's a surprise. XD The powers that i get from People are the power that they would have if they were a supernatural creature

(ANAB4) Remember how I can sense how content inanimate objects are with life? Well once they are around me for awhile, they begin to receive traits from me and they have semi-intelligent then eventually intelligent thoughts. Since these gloves are made of satin they were already slightly intelligent, they picked up on my powers faster and are kinda old fashioned. They also realized that I was who bought them and this is the best life that they could possibly have, for that they are eternally grateful. It happens often with my possessions and I think it's slightly uptight and annoying. By the way, when my gloves or clothing talk to me its thoughts because, obviously they don't have a mouth. The thoughts appear in my head like I'm talking to myself in my head.


	5. Ch 4: Babies?

A Summons and a Promise

Chapter 4

Alee's POV

Okay, I just noticed how often I do my own point of view and if it bugs you then I'm sorry, but, since this story is about what I would do in Twilight and it's easier for me to do my own point of view, it just kinda happens. If it bugs you then please leave a review and I will try to put in more of other's people's point of view. Another thing, apparently there is some confusion on this matter, I am Alee the crazy chick that beat up Edward and went in limbo, just wanted to make sure that was clear. Please leave a review if there is anything that you think I could improve upon or misspelled. This chapter is what happens in lunch. Enjoy!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Lunch. Well, I suppose that it can't be worse than Leah. (ANAB1) Look, there's Bella! I nudged Edward towards her. "Go say hi, I'll get food for the two of us. She has to be more interesting to you me than me." I grinned at him. "Go on, Edward, have fun." He smiled at me gratefully and walked a little too fast in his eagerness to go see Bella. I sighed and told Cherise, 'Is my bruise on my cheek yet?' I raised my glove covered hand to my face, and gingerly touched my cheek. 'No, not yet, the vampire's will be able to see a faint outline, though. The girly one that you do not particularly enjoy should probably have some make-up.' 'Thanks Cherise.'

I turned to get the food for me and Bella. I ended up grabbing pizza, milk, and some chips for Bella. I got ravioli and milk for me. When I walked over to the table, I handed Bella her pizza stood there. 'Who should I sit by?' I wondered in my head. Emmet looked closely at my face. "Alee, could you come here, please?" I grimaced and walked over to him. He looked even more closely at my face and said,

"Alee, who the fuck thought that I would be a good idea to slap you so hard that it laves a bruise?" The other Cullen's and Bella suddenly decided that we were having the conversation of the year.

"No one, Emmet, I got touched." He looked at me, confused. I looked at Bella and asked, "Would you mind explaining? Some of the side effects are starting to kick in."

She looked at me, nodding, her eyes full of sympathy. She told the Cullens of the repercussions of my power, including the fact that I would be moody for the next few weeks. When she finished, everyone looked at me. "Alee-" Jasper started.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You know, this isn't the first time that I've had to deal with it. Don't worry about it. Any of you, okay?" They all nodded. "Thanks. Now, do any of you want to have your powers sensed or auras seen?" Rosalie looked interested at the power sensed part. "Rose? How about you?" She was suddenly nervous.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want you to get hurt or anything…" She trailed off.

"I may be human, but, I'm not a china doll. Do you want me too find out if you have a special power other than being the most beautiful thing on the planet?"

"Umm, okay, I guess. But only if you want to and you're sure that it won't hurt you." I closed my eyes and concentrated carefully on Rose and waited to see if I could sense anything.

"Oh, wow." I breathed out. "What?" Rose and Emmet asked at the same time. "Rose I don't know how to tell you this but you an extremely unique power that you actually just came into, about five minutes ago." "What is it Alee? Is it good, or useful or useless?"

"Rose, you can still have kids."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

(ANAB1) O.K., if you can guess where I got the inspiration for Leah's name then you get to ask me one chapter about each chapter before I post it for every chapter, until the end of the story.

Okay, yes that was a cliffy and yes I am already starting on the next chapter and you can hate on me all you want, I think that this all slightly funny. I also want to let everyone know that I don't really know where this story is going, I just listen to my best imaginary friend, _**Gothic Chibi Mohawk Man: George!!!!**_ He is my muse and I do everything that he says. o.0 Send in the weird looks and reviews now!!! (Yes I did have sugar earlier.)


	6. Ch 5: WTF A CAT!

A Summons and a Promise

Chapter Five

Rosalie's POV

Okay so how was that for a cliffhanger: My friend said that the story was slightly monotonous. I agreed and put in a cliffy. Lucky for all of you I do not plan on having cliffhangers very often. As a matter of fact, I probably won't have another one for quite a while. Okay I'm sorry that this one took so long, but, my great grandma died over the weekend and I was at my dad's house and it was just really bad and horrible. This chapter is about how Rosalie reacts to learning about her new ability. Enjoy!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"I CAN HAVE KIDS?!?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? OH MY GOD, EMMET, WE CAN HAVE KIDS!!!" I was yelling too loud for the other humans to know what I was saying, all they felt was an uncomfortable drilling sensation in their heads. Alee winced and said, "Rose, if you don't calm down then I won't tell you about it. Please, cool the fuck off. Okay?" Emmet looked like he had been hit by an atom bomb.

Suddenly I was worried. What if he doesn't want kids? 'Edward!' I thought loudly. He looked at me. 'Doesn't Emmet want kids? He looks like he knows I do, but he doesn't, but he's willing to go through it anyways.' Edward looked at Emmet and whispered to him for a minute. "Rose, don't you think that we should tell Carlisle?"

"Of course we should, Emmet, but don't you want to be a daddy?"

"Yes, but…"

"But, what?" I questioned.

"What if the baby doesn't like me? What should we call it? How do we take care of it? What if other kids don't like it? What will it be?"

I realized that the same questions had been racing through my mind as well. "I don't know Emmet. But I do know that we will love it and care for it as best as we possibly can." I comforted him and told him that all lunch long.

I thought about my new power for the rest of the day. Since I had been through high school at least thirty times, I didn't worry about not paying attention. When I got home I already knew that Emmet and I would be doing our homework… later. I can't believe that I get to have kids! I mean when I was changed, I thought that my chance had flown away, never to return. Now, I get this once in a lifetime chance! I'm so excited!

The rest of the day passed in this same cycle of thoughts until we home and Emmet and I were assured that Carlisle would be told of my new power and that no one would disturb us, we went to our room to do work of a different and more enjoyable sort (ANAB1)

Alee's POV

Well, so much for explaining the new power to Rose. I looked at Jasper and asked him, "When does Carlisle get home?"

"Around 9:30, why?"

"Well, we still have to explain my power to him and Esme and now we also have to let them know about the new little one soon to be on the way."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Will you tell me more about the process of … finalizing… your powers?"

"Yeah sure. I will be pissy and then happy for the next two weeks, kinda like mood swings. At the end of it all I will get a tattoo that will represent the power as best as possible. When I use the power, the tattoo will glow faintly. That's why I don't use my powers in public very often."

"How do you know that you will end up with a tattoo?"

I pulled down the top of my shirt to where my heart is. "See the little person? Watch him. If you pay attention them every so often he will change. He is from my first power." Jasper gulped. "What was your first power?"

"When I first got it I was terrified, I had no clue what was wrong with me and no one would believe me. I ended up getting at least five abilities before I got some gloves and stopped touching people. The first was from a cat. When I first saw her, she was a tabby. She was beautiful and she wore a diamond collar. The next day, I saw another cat with the same collar, but, this one was all black. Every day for a week, I saw different cats all wearing the same collar. When the cat finally got close enough to touch me, she climbed up my leg, on top of my pants. She never touched my skin. It's like she knew about my power before I did. She climbed up to my chest and she stared at me for a minute before she touched her paw to her head and then to my heart. When she did that I was too busy freaking out from the pain and weirdness of it to notice that she climbed to my back and touched my neck. After that, she ran away and I never saw her again." When I had told him about the second power that the cat from so long ago had given me, I had turned and showed him my neck. It had little cat paw prints on it, right in the very middle. "The next thing that I remembered was that I was surrounded by cats. There had to be at least 20 of them. From that moment on, one of those cats was always with me. It was like they were stalking me, but in a good way. I loved them so much. I protected them and whenever they were with me, I was stronger, faster, calmer, and happier. At first kids made fun of me because of the cats. The next day they always had scratches on their faces and hands. I told the cats to stop hurting them, I mean it's not like they deserved it, they were just scared and freaked out by all of it. Secretly, though, deep down inside, I was happy that the cats loved me enough to protect me that much that often."

Jasper stared at me for a long minute. "What abilities do you have now?" I ginned. "Wanna see?"

"Sure."

I closed my eyes. Reflect my aura in normal cat colors with the cute skull collar that Gaby and Jazmine got me after I showed them. I opened my eyes and purred. I gave the shocked Jasper a cattish grin. 'Don't you just love being a quadruped?' He jumped at the sudden invasion to his thoughts. "What the hell?!" 'Don't worry, this is how I communicate when I'm a cat.' "Wow Alee, this is amazing."

'I know.'

"Do you mind if I show the others?"

'Not really'

"Edward, Bella, stop making out and come here!"

'Were they really making out?'

"Yes, I could feel Edward's lust and Bella's joy and content"

'That must really get annoying, huh?'

"I've learned to deal with it."

Edward and Bella came walking down the stairs then. "Jasper, you were serious?! I thought you were kidding when you thought that Alee was a cat!"

"That's Alee?!?!" Bella exclaimed. 'Yes, it's me. Am I a cute cat or what?' I purred and walked over to Bella. She looked at me curiously "Alee do you want to be picked up?" I could tell that she was half kidding when she asked, but I nodded my kitty head. "Are you sure? Won't I give you a power, or something?"

'No, I'm a cat, do you see any skin on me right now?'

"Oh, right." She bent over and picked my up, unconsciously cuddling my head to hers. "Wow, Alee, your fur is so soft." I twitched my tail and thought 'Thank you, Bella. Will you please put me down in front of Rose and Emmet's room? I want to play a little prank on them.' She grinned, "Sure, can we all watch, too?" I mulled it over. 'Sure, just make sure that you are all very quiet, okay?' They all grinned now, "Definitely." Bella handed me to Jasper and said you carry her okay?"

"Uhh, okay, I guess." Jasper looked at me as if to check if it was okay. 'Put me on your head okay?' He carefully lifted me to his head after giving me an odd look. I stretched out on his head and yawned. After stretching, I sat on his head and watched everyone walk up the stairs. When we reached the door to their room jasper bent down and let me climb off of his head. 'Okay now open the door, very quietly and stay quiet.' Edward opened the door and I walked in. I looked at the bed where Rose was making out with Emmet. I stealth-walked over to the bed and hopped on. "Merow." Rose froze. (ANAB2)Emmet looked at me as if he had no clue what a cat was.

"Maybe it's looking for Alee." He whispered. "Alee!" Rose yelled. "One of your furry stalkers is in our room."

'Oh sorry, let me go get it. What does it look like?' Rose studied me for a second then said, "Well, it's hard to describe. The colors keep changing. But it has a collar on." Rose leaned closer towards me and looked closer at the collar. 'That would be a skull Rose, now could you please scratch behind my ear?' She was stunned. "Alee, you're the cat?" She asked dumbly. I changed back into a human, hopping off the bed to land covering myself on the floor. "Why yes I am. Wasn't I cute?" Emmet did a double take. "Alee!?!? What the fuck are you doing naked in our room?!?!"

"Rose, can you please hand me a blanket or robe or something?" She threw me the sheet that was on the bed. "Emmet, to answer your previous question, I was the cat that was on the bed."

"Please tell me that you can change into big cats too!!" He closed his eyes like he was praying. I grinned and turned into a white Bengalese tiger. I grinned toothily at Rose. 'If I were you, I would get out of the way Rose.' She quickly got off of the bed grinning. I crouched down and sprang towards Emmet, landing square on his chest. "Oomph!" 'Answer your question?' "Sweet!" he managed to huff out. "I have my own tiger now!"

'Who the fuck said that I was your tiger, Emmet?' Now he was nervous. "No one it's just that I thought that maybe I could take you on walks and stuff." I looked at him incredulously. 'You want to walk a tiger?'

"Well, yeah, I do, a lot, actually." I laughed. 'Okay, I suppose that Emmet just got a trained tiger to take on leisurely walks around town.' Everyone laughed. Emmet smiled again and said, "I can't wait to show Carlisle my new pet!"

'Okay, let's get something straight here, buddy. I am a human being. That means that you can't "own" me. We have a partnership in which we exercise together.' He nodded seriously. Edward turned his head towards the door, "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear" He murmured. "Come on, Carlisle just got. Alee, do you want to stay a tiger?" Jasper asked.

'Yeah, I don't get to be a tiger very often and I want to really test drive it,' everyone smiled. 'Hey, I have an idea! Let me go down the stairs first and then scare the holy shit out of them alright?' Emmet smiled wider. "Yeah! That sounds awesome!"

I walked in front of everyone towards the stairs. As I walked down I thought to myself, how often do I get to be a tiger with people who are completely accepting and just want to show me off? I mean everyone at home thought that it was weird! I love it here. I never want to go home. We reached the end of the stairs. I shuffled my feet, careful not to hurt the carpet, "Ruhr" (ANAB3) Carlisle and Esme froze and looked towards the stairs. I watched them for their reactions. "Kids," Carlisle started warily, "do I really want to know why there is a white tiger in the living room?" I heard Emmet and Rose snicker. "Well, I suppose that you should ask the tiger that question dad." Emmet managed to choke out. Still wary, Carlisle came closer to me. I stepped towards him and butted his hand with my head. Carlisle chuckled. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this not normally a tiger?"

'Good guess, Carlisle. It's me Alee.' I changed back to my human form and wrapped myself in the sheet that rose had brought down stairs with her. Carlisle gawked at me for a minute before saying, "Alee, you were a tiger?"

"Yes. But, not just a tiger. I can be anything that falls under the feline area. Emmet has decided that I am going to be 'his' tiger." Carlisle seemed to be a little shocked. I eyed him for a second before turning to Esme. "Esme, do you have anything that I can eat? I am getting kinda hungry." Esme thought for a minute before saying, "No dear, I'm afraid not. We don't normally have so many humans around the house." Bella blushed and offered to take me to her house, feed me, and let me stay the night since I wouldn't have a way to get home since she was the one that ate most of the food. I smiled. "Can I Esme, please?"

She looked at me and sighed, "Go get your things." I ran over to her and hugged her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!!!"

"You would think that we were eating you alive the way you're so eager!" She laughed "Go get your things before Bella leaves without you." I ran up the stairs and grabbed PJs and clothes for school. On the way down the out the door, I stopped and ran back to Jasper. "Promise that you won't mope. Promise that all night you will play games or hunt." I demanded. Startled, he said, "I promise." I glared at him so that it would sink in that I really meant it. "Good." I hugged him and walked out the door towards the Volvo. As soon as I got in Edward sped off to Bella's house. I sat back and sunk into my thoughts. I hope that Jasper keeps his promise. I mean, Pete's sake, it's not like he needs to be any more depressed. I feel so bad for him. After all, the worst that's happened to me is Ron, Grandpa Victor, Mary, Barty, and Great Grandpa & Grandma dying. (ANAB4) He has had to watch everyone that he ever knew grow old and die while he stayed young and beautiful for the rest of his existence. I really just wish that he never has to worry about anything like that ever again.

"Alee, we're here." I looked out the window as I was grabbing my stuff. Bella's house looked exactly like I thought it would. But the best part was the wonderful woods right next to it. I smiled and stepped out of the car. Bella was already inside telling Charlie about me staying for the night. He smiled at me from the couch, where he had been watching the game. He stood and held out his hand for me to shake. I took it after remembering that I had put my gloves back on before we left. I smiled shyly. He looked me over taking in my unusual appearance.

"Uh, so, Alee, do you normally wear, uh, sheets?" I turned a brilliant red when I realized that I hadn't changed back into my clothes. Bella interceded on my behalf. "No, dad, of course not. It's just that I was showing her how to make a toga out of a sheet and she just forgot to take hers off before we left." I shot her a grateful glance. "Oh." he seemed relieved, "Wait, since when do you know how to make a toga out of a sheet?" Now he was suspicious. Jeez, couldn't this guy just pick an emotion and stick with for more than five seconds?! "Since she had an assignment where she had to act like a Roman in sixth grade." (ANAB5) "Oh, well that's okay."

I discretely shook my head and walked in to the kitchen. Bella turned to me from Edward. "Nice save, back there." I nodded. She turned back to watch Edward cook.

When everyone was finished eating, Bella asked me if I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor in her room. "No, I don't mind. At my last home, I had to sleep on the floor because they didn't have enough beds." She seemed slightly put off by my answer but she led me upstairs to show me where to put my things and to make my bed. After I finished my homework, I looked to see if Bella and Edward had decided to stop making out and actually do their homework. They hadn't. I sighed and headed outside to go in the woods-forest-thingy.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

(ANAB1) in case anyone didn't get that, that means they went to their room to start on their family, a.k.a. make babies.

(ANAB2) Oooh, I rhymed!

(ANAB3) Ruhr is kinda like a quiet roar, in my world.

(ANAB4) Yes, those are all people that I knew who died.

(ANAB5) I actually had an assignment like that in sixth grade for our ancient civilization repots. We had to dress up like someone from our ancient civilization and act out a day of their life for an oral report. I was an Indian (India Indian, not Native American Indian) girl on her wedding day.

Right, so, today I was picked on and I ended up crying. I still feel bad and I would really really really apperciate some reviews to make me feel better. Thank you!


	7. Ch 6: JACOB!

A Summons and a Promise

Chapter Six

Alee's POV

Okay so everything is slightly kooky right now and I apologize if I don't update as often as some of you would like. This chapter is about the rest of meeting with Jacob, so this one will probably be pretty short. Enjoy!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

When I reached the forest, I walked in and wandered about until I heard something that sounded suspiciously like panting. I stopped and zeroed in on the sound. Once I found the source of the sound, I realized that it was on of the werewolves. I looked closer.

It was Jacob!

"Hey, Jacob, would you change back to human, please?" He jumped about ten feet in the air. Then ran off. I looked at where he had been stupidly for a few seconds and decided to chase him. I grinned in joy and eagerness and changed into a cheetah. 'I hope you know that I will catch up to you.' I heard him bark something that sounded an awful lot like, "Fuck off, you crazy bitch!!" I smiled and ran towards where the sound had come from.

'Jacob I swear to god, heaven and back ten times that I don't want to hurt you, the pack, Billy, or Emily. Please just stop and change back to human and listen. It's late and you can say that you tripped because you couldn't see 'cause it was so dark or some other shit like that. Please, just stop and listen.' I ran over to what I could see of him. He had stopped and was glaring at where he thought I should be. Obviously he was not expecting a cheetah. "What the fuck?!?! Why the fuck is there a cheetah in Forks?!?!" I smiled and said, 'Give the cheetah your shirt, please.' Stunned, he forked over the shirt. I changed back into a human and slipped into the shirt. Since Jacob really is super duper tall, the shirt came down to the middle of my calves. "Hi," I gleefully chirped out. Jacob stared. "Right, so you are Jacob right?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Who the hell are you, how did you know it was me when I was a wolf and were you really a fucking cheetah two seconds ago?!?!"

I smiled inside (ANAB1). "Alee K. Inuzuka, known as Alee K. Cullen in this world. I am thirteen and I am from another dimension…" I proceeded to give him the 'down low' on why I was there in Forks and who the fuck I was. He took it well. "You want me to believe that you are I girl from the real world where my life is a story and the lady that wrote said story dreamed it? Not only that, but you can absorb people's power's and already have several?"

"Yep, that about sums it up." I smiled again. (ANAB2) He laughed like maniac. Needless to say, I was slightly peeved. "Oh, yeah, smart ass?!? At least I didn't go up to a girl that I already knew has a fucking boyfriend, kiss her, making her punch me in the face and break her fucking knuckle, and the threaten suicide if she admit to the fact that she loves you IN A CERTAIN WAY, BUT NOT LIKE A BOYFRIEND!!!!! You ass, she loves like she loves the friend that she knows will always be there for her because she has known him for her entire life!! And you, YOU, have the fucking guts and balls to laugh at me, claiming and expecting less than you expect of her!! Go back to La Push, Jacob. I really really don't want to do something that I may end up regretting." H e looked rather scared. "Go, Jacob. Now. I will come to you at La Push, soon. When I do, I would much rather speak to Sam. He may not piss me off so much. Now go before I tell Bella that you patrol her house, even though you know that Edward is in there with her." He exploded into a wolf and turned to go to La Push. I changed back into a cheetah and went back to Bella's house.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

(ANAB1) Right, so, that's when inside you're smiling, but, outside, where it's visible, you look serious.

(ANAB2) Does anyone else think I smile an awful lot in this story? Let me know in a review, please.

Right so this chapter was super duper short simply because I thought that this would be a good place to break it. GO CATS!!! o.0 AND LINKIN PARK!!! THEY BOTH KICK ASS!!! Please leave a review! Thank you!


	8. Ch 7: Kira learns

A Summons and a Promise

Chapter Seven

Alee's POV

Hello, unfortunately, George decided to ditch me for a bit until he came back when I was at school and came up behind me and thought that it would be fun to smack upside the head with inspiration going at about twenty three million mph. Doesn't everyone just love George? 'Cause I know I do. -insert heavy sarcasm here- Go George. Right so in this chapter there is a whole lot of random shit that happens. Most of it is based on the things that I did or wanted to do today. I will let you know when it was spur of the moment thing. B y the way there was a time jump, don't worry the only thing that you missed was me taking a shower and going to sleep. Enjoy!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Alee, get up. Come on, we gotta go to school." Edward was trying to make me wake up. "Fuck off, Edward. I don't want to go to school." I curled up and burrowed further under the blankets, away from the evil light that he was forcing upon me. He tugged at the blankets that were cocooned around me. "Alee, get up!"

"No! Leave me alone!" He gave up on the blanket idea, and nudged me with his foot instead. Bella walked in. "Edward, don't kick her. She's just a kid." I peeked over the edge of the blanket and stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah, Edward, don't kick me." I said, acting hurt. I amusedly watched as Bella glared at him.

Charlie came in to see what the commotion was about; seconds after Edward zipped into the closet. "Bella, what's going on?" Bella whirled around to look at him. "Oh, nothing, dad, it's just that Alee won't get up." He watched as I snuggled even further under my blanket. I closed my eyes, fully intending to go back to sleep, when I heard Charlie walk over to me. He whipped the blanket off of me and told me, "If you want to keep even a smidgen of that warmth, then I suggest that you get dressed. Quickly. (ANAB1)" I stood up and glared at him. He glared right back. I snatched up my clothes and went to go get dressed. In the bathroom, I admitted to myself that that took balls, Balls that Charlie most certainly had plenty of. Whilst I got dressed, I listened to Charlie talk to Bella.

"Wow, dad. I didn't think that you knew how to wake a kid up."

"Well, you know, I did take care of you, by myself, every summer for quite a few years."

"Yeah, but is that how you woke me up? If it is then I sure as heck don't remember it."

That's only how I woke you up on the days that I took you fishing in the early morning. The reason that you don't remember is because you always fell back a sleep in the car on the way."

"Oh, well, I guess that that would explain it, wouldn't it?"

I finished getting dressed and walked into the room yawning. "Hey, Charlie, do you have anything to eat?" He seemed to be surprised that was willing to talk to him again so soon. "Well, there's cereal." I thought that that would be about it. "Okay, thanks. I'm gonna go eat now. Bella? Lemme know when Edward gets here with the car, okay?" I said the last part loudly. Bella was already inching towards the closet. "Yep. No problem." I looked pointedly at Charlie, mentioned to myself, then him and waggled my eyebrows. (ANAB2) She stifled a laugh and nodded. "Charlie," I asked, "Can you show me where the cereal is? I'm getting hungry." He nodded at me and started down the stairs. I waited I second as Edward came out of the closet. "You owe me big." I whispered-yelled at them as I ran down to the kitchen.

As I was finishing my breakfast, Bella came down the stairs and looked out the front door. "Alee, get your stuff. Edward is here." I scarfed down the last of my cereal and grabbed my bag. "SHOTGUN!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Bella looked at me like I had just announced that planned to use her hair to knit a new best friend made of gold and chocolate hair. Edward laughed like a crazy woman that planned on stealing the afore mentioned gold, chocolate, and hair best friend. (ANAB3) I waltzed over to the front seat and opened the door. Bella stood there looking slightly shell shocked. After about five minutes I looked at Edward, "How long do you think she will stand there?" He studied her for a minute. "Five more seconds." Six seconds later Bella slowly walked to the back seat of the Volvo. "Ha! Edward was wrong, neener, neener, neener!" I shamelessly stuck out my tongue at him. He stared at me for a minute, shook his head incredulously, and drive us all to school.

Once we were at the school I grabbed my stuff and jumped out of the car. (ANAB4) A bunch of people saw and clapped, or laughed. I smiled and bowed. More people laughed. I just smiled and walked over to my new 'siblings'. Emmet was laughing. "Dude that was freakin' awesome!" He yelled. "How are you still human and that flexible, and agile and stuff?" I shrugged "I touched a lot of cats, remember?" I could tell that he understood, I laughed, now, too. He looked so funny. I stopped laughing and stared walking in circles around the parking lot. Jasper looked at me for a second and asked what in the world I was doing. "I'm walking around in circles." I replied, seriously. "Why?" I slimed as wide as I could. "Because circles are the magical shape of funness!!" I exclaimed as I made little circles with my hands as I turned around in a circle. (ANAB5) Everyone was staring at me now. "What?" I asked innocently. Now they all looked at each other with a 'Is this chick for real' stare plastered all over their face's. I continued walking in circles until the bell rang and ran off to my art class.

I got to the class about two seconds before the bell rang. I dropped my bag off at my seat and went to go get my project that I had started. I worked on it for the rest of the period.

When I ran to AP History, as I was walking into the class, a bunch of the kids clapped and whistled shouting out things like, "Tomb Raider chick", "Go Lara", "Yeah, Super Freshman" I grinned at them all and said, "Why thank you, I happen to be here all school year long, every morning that I come to school, come and watch me act like a freak! I go by Catgirl! But, BEWARE!!! I bite!" Everyone laughed. "Go Catgirl!!!" I sat down next to Bella. "Alee?" I turned to look at her, "Yes?" She quietly cleared her throat, "That was awesome, but, now they're all staring at us." I stared at her for a few seconds. "So let them stare. I don't give a flying fuck. They can screw themselves for all that I care. Let them stare." She smiled and started on the work that the teacher had assigned us. The class was uneventful other than me and the teacher glaring at each other every chance that we got. I was extremely joyous to leave the class when the bell rang. I told Bella that I would see her at lunch and went to my Algebra, once again, trying and failing to pay attention.

Fourth period was much the same, except that I concentrated and bugged Edward all period. He eventually whisper-yelled that if I didn't knock it off then I would be the first human that he had killed about fifty years. Nearly everyone in the class had been working and heard, so they turned and stared at him for a few minutes while I laughed at him acting confused and flustered. He glared at me, with what looked like full intent to kill me, and I give him innocent eyes.

The bell rang, saving me from imminent death and I ran at full speed until I reached the cafeteria, where I gave Bella my lunch money and asked her to please get me food, and hid behind Jasper. He turned around once he felt me grab his shirt from behind. "Alee, what's going on?" He asked me. "Nothing, it's just, I was messing with Edward all period and he looked like he was going to kill me, so I ran." He snickered, "What, you can turn into a tiger, but you're afraid of a little vampire?" I snorted, "I may be strong, but, stupid I am not. So, yes, I ran."

He laughed quietly and pulled me in out from behind him. He looked around for a chair, but, I startled us both by sitting on his lap. "Al- Alee, What are you doing?" He questioned. "I needed a chair." I stated confidently. He seemed to calm down a little. "So, what, I'm a chair, now?" I smiled. "Why, yes, yes you are." We both looked seriously at each other for about five minutes before we busted out laughing. Edward had finally figured out where I had run to and was approaching the table with Bella.

"When we get home, Alee, I f I were you, I would definitely be something big and dangerous." I grinned and turned to Emmet. "Hey, looks like we're going for a walk today after school." He looked up at me and smiled, "Yes, alright!!" I turned back to Edward. "There you go. Not only one, but two big and dangerous things for you take out your frustrations out on. Happy?" He smiled, showing his fangs. "Why, yes, I am. Quite happy actually." Everyone playfully bickered with each other for the rest of the lunch period.

On the way to P.E. I ran into Leah. (ANAB6) She smiled at me and walked into the locker room. I shook my head and tried to clear my mind before following her in. When I came over to my locker, I discovered that our lockers were right next to each other. "Fucking joy." I muttered to myself. Obviously she heard, because she turned and said, "You little bitch. I will personally make your life a living hell this semester," She sneered. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be begging for me to just kill you and your fucked up little family." I glared at her and said, "If you come anywhere near me or anyone else that I love, then I will kick your ass. Back up off of me bitch. After all, you sense people's powers right?" She smiled, "Yes, I can see that this Neanderthal has I a memory." I glared back. "Why yes, this Neanderthal happened to pick it up after it suddenly fell out of that," I pointed at her, "bitches head. So count my powers and then count all of the ones that are in the school that are lethal. You know that I can sense them, too. I am tough enough to go and seek those people out, just for there powers you know. Stay away from me, or suffer the consequences." I could tell that I had hammered the idea into her thick little skull, because instead of the retort that I knew she wanted to hand out, she huffed and started to change. I smiled to myself and did likewise. We had to run the mile that day. Just as I was starting to groan with the rest of the class, I saw the cat that had the diamond collar!

She seemed to be looking intently for something, so I waved her over to me. I bent down and mentioned her towards me. She seemed to want to confirm that it really was me by sniffing my hand and checking me for the tattoos. I happily complied, pulling down the edge of my shirt, as the rest of the class watched curiously. (ANAB7) She pawed at my back and I turned and showed her the tattoo on the back of my neck as well. She continued her search of me by sniffing my hands and staring at me from many angles for another five or six minutes. At the end she walked over to my hand pulled on the glove, who loudly protested in my thoughts. I smiled at both of their antics and pulled the glove off. The cat solemnly put her paw on the back of my hand. I winced and waited for my mind to calm down. After five minutes when it still hadn't stopped, I began to get worried. (ANAB8) I could feel the teacher and some students touching me, trying to get me to calm down.

Suddenly they all stopped. I blinked and sat up, looking around. I saw an extremely beautiful woman walking to me. She was wearing a long, flowing, gown. It was a light shade of lavender and seemed to almost…float… around her. When she walked, she didn't really seem to be walking. She looked more like she was flying, almost to me. She smiled down at me and helped me up. Hello, Kira. I am Sano. I am the cat that has so regretfully put you through so much pain and suffering. "You mean to tell me that you're the cat with the diamond collar?" I asked her incredulously. Yes, unfortunately, you were lost, the elders sent someone down to retrieve you but you were already immersed in the human way of life. "You mean to tell me that I'm mot really a human?" Yes, I'm sorry. You are a guardian. "What the fuck is a guardian?"She smiled again. A guardian is a protector and balancer of all things on the mortal realm. You lived in the heavens and had wings. Yours were so magnificent, you know. All the angels always anted to help you groom and polish them. They were black, gold, and purple, all swirled around and shining from the constant attention. "You mean to tell me that not only am I not human I am a protector and that I am suppose to help balance the life of Earth?" You seem a bit shocked. You are supposed to save the-

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

(ANAB1) Yes this about what my mom has to do every morning to convince me to get my lazy ass out of bed in the morning. Otherwise I have been known to sleep until noon or so.

(ANAB2) I can actually wiggle my eyebrows. Or waggle. You know, whichever.

(ANAB3) Trust me on this one, don't ask.

(ANAB4) I mean, I really actually jumped out of the car, like Tomb Raider somersault jumped.

(ANAB5) Yes I actually wanted to this all day at school really really badly!!!

(ANAB6) Okay I got this girls name from a villain in the Women of The Otherworld series. It's a good series and I recommend it to anyone who enjoys the fantasy genre. However, this is a mature teen series as it mentions and suggests sex and sexual behavior.

(ANAB7) Obviously, some of the boys were a little shocked and hoping to get a little better view, so a lot of them shuffled around.

(ANAB8) Right, so, when I get a new power, I tend to get seizure type things. So for the past five minutes, in the story, I have been on the floor for the gym, thrashing around, seemingly having an epileptic fit.

Oh, yes. OH, YES. I gave you another cliffy. I really want more reviews and that goes double for the people who have this story on their alerts but haven't left me a single damn review. I also already have the next chapter already on fafiction as a document, but I want more fucking review!!! I love them they help my writing and they make me churn out the chapters faster. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Ch 8: A Seizure and a Hospital

A Summons and a Promise

Jasper's POV

Chapter Eight

Eh, right, so in the last chapter, my friend you left a rather long review (that you should all go read. It's really funny) in which it told me that I should put in more of the torture that I put her and my other friends through. I agree. So in this chapter, we go back a little bit too when Jasper was in his 5th period and he realized that there was something wrong with me and he goes to help, freaking out the teacher and the students in my 5th period who all want to know how he found out that I was in trouble. After that you find out what Sano (the cat with a diamond collar) told me and what I did after that. The POV switches a lot in this chapter so make sure that you pay attention. Please review! Enjoy!

Ok people this is Alee's beta. I should note that it is two in the morning and because I love you all sooo much I made alee stay up and write this, now I'm editing it. Anyways I have to say that Alee is **not** a fictional character. She is human, I think, and she has a real life-which I'm now making revolve around this story. But anyways she can be confusing at times and for that I'm sorry. I can't make her write anything the way she doesn't want to. I'm sorry I can't spoil anything, but there is a point in the chapter where you will have to go back to Ch 1: Forks for the First Time and read it thoroughly. She does act this weird in real life and for that you should be thankful you don't know her. She is murderous, in the way that she tortures me all the fucking time.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Whoa! What in the hell was that?' I looked around, to make sure that no one had noticed me flinch. When I was sure that no one had, I used my power to focus in on what was having such wild and out of control mood swings. I closed my eyes; head bent down, and tried to locate the source of it. I could feel Edward's concentration from the next room over, and then suddenly I realized that it was Alee! 'There is no way that these are the mood swings that she warned us about!' I got up and told the teacher that I didn't feel well, and asked if I could go to the restroom. He nodded and continued with his lecture. I got up and walked out of the door, every second fighting with all my self control not to run as fast I could at vampire speed. Her emotions seemed to be coming from the gym, so I immediately headed in that direction. I ran into Edward, who I assumed had used an excuse similar to mine to get out of class. I nodded at him and we ran into the gym. We were expecting the worst, but we still weren't ready for the sight that greeted our eyes. Alee was in the center of the whole class, on the floor. She looked like she was having a seizure. I cried out, sharing all of the emotions that ran through her convulsing body. All of the students turned, shocked to see two of the infamous Cullens in the gym.

I struggled to walk towards Alee. Not stopping, I told Edward to call Carlisle. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. As he called in the medics, I went to Alee. Everyone was clustered around her body, so I had a problem getting to her. As soon as I started pushing and shoving people out of the way they all got the idea and cleared a pathway to her. Seeing that she was starting to calm down I sighed quietly in relief. Then she just suddenly stopped moving all together. She even stopped breathing, I couldn't feel any emotions from her whatsoever, I couldn't even hear her heart. I panicked and ran to her, grabbing her and picking her up, preparing to run at top speed to the hospital. Luckily that's when Edward smacked me upside the head. "Jasper, calm down." He whispered. "The ambulance is on the way, it will be here in about three more minutes. Alee will be fine, listen her heart has already started again. You need to put her down; she may have spinal cord damage from the seizure." I breathed deeply, trying as hard as I could to calm down. "Okay, Edward." I gently set her down and stood back, watching her and listening for the ambulance.

Alee's POV

You are destined to save planet Earth, I need to go soon. The vampires are worried. They are going to forcefully wake you. It will hurt. I sighed. "Of course it will." I muttered. "How much will it hurt and what should I do if I need your advice?" When I was in my cat form, I gave you a power, remember? I nodded. Well, that power was the power to read minds. I nodded again. "Couldn't you have just made me hug Edward or something?" Edward's power only works on humans. You will be able to use your mind reading capabilities to read the mind of anything with coherent thoughts and translate their thoughts to a language that you can understand instantly without effort. You will also be able to block others powers from working on you and be able to 'turn off', so to speak, your own powers. I have to go. If you need me, just use this power.  Then I passed out again.

Carlisle's POV

'What in the world is wrong with this poor child? Her heart had stopped five minutes ago. That means she has died twice in the past ten minutes.' I thought sadly. 'I'm getting worried about permanent damage to her mind.' I walked in to check on her again. I looked at the charts for her heart rate and consistency. 'Her heart keeps stopping and then starting again right before the paddles are ready. It's almost as if her body is afraid of the methods we use.' I looked at Alee, lying in the hospital bed, looking like she was just having a nap. I smiled down at her. 'I think she's waking up!! Edward!' I thought sharply. 'Get Jasper in here, she's waking up!' Seconds later, Jasper ran through the door and bent over Alee. "Alee, wake up, Alee. Please, wake up." He whispered to her as if he were begging. He hesitated then softly brushed his hand against her cheek. She subtly flinched away. "Uhh, my head hurts." 'She was complaining about her head? She should be screaming her ass off from the pain of the seizure.' I thought shocked. 'I may have to do some tests on her later, after she calms down.' Jasper laughed discreetly as I left the room.

Jasper's POV (again)

I laughed. "Alee, what the hell happened?" I asked her. "Hold on, I need to think a minute." She closed her eyes and seemed to be lost in her thoughts for several minutes. I jumped back in surprise as two large butterfly wings sprouted out of her back. (ANAB1) They were each at least four or five feet across. They shimmered in black, red, gold, and purple. (ANAB2) "Uhh, Alee, you have wings!?" I asked her incredulously. "You mean it worked?!?!" She seemed excited. "You were trying something?" I asked, confused. "Yeah, when was having my seizure, I was talking to Sano and she told me why so many humans are so afraid of me-" I interrupted her. "You speak as if you aren't a human." She blinked. "Oh, well, I'm not. Well not completely. I am part guardian. Apparently I'm supposed to save the world." She scoffed. "Since I'm part guardian, I am not completely accepted by anything on the mortal plane, except for cats. They were created as the guardians of the guardians." When she smiled at this, I could feel my heart melt a little and I began to regret my actions of the previous evening. (ANAB3) Alee was watching me now. "Jasper are you okay?" She asked. "No, I was worried out of my mind about you." I cupped her chin. "Never, ever do that to any of us again, okay?" She nodded mutely. "I need to tell everyone about what happened though." I thought it over for a moment. "Alright but wait until we get home okay? This is not the best place to have that kind of a discussion." She agreed and asked me to ask if she can go home. I went to go talk to Carlisle about signing some release forms. "Carlisle?" I alerted him to my presence in his office. He finished typing something on his computer, then turned to me. "Yes, Jasper?"

"Alee wants to know when she can leave. Will you please sign everything for her to be discharged?" He took in a deep breath. "Jasper, in the last half hour that little girl's heart has stopped ten times. It's a miracle that she is still alive, let alone coherent. I think that it might be best for her to stay here overnight to make sure that she is okay." I have to admit that I was surprised. "Dad, she just sprouted wings," I hissed at him. "She informed me that she is, apparently, not entirely human. Alee needs to be somewhere at least slightly familiar, she is still going through emotions that even I have never felt before! She is one of the strongest beings on earth for not giving into her pain and doing some serious damage! On top of that she is terrified of hospitals (ANAB4) and I can already feel her starting to cry! I don't care what you tell people, but that "little girl" needs to come home. You live with her; after all, tell them that you will observe her all night. Or tell them that she is still traumatized from her previous experiences in hospitals from when her parents were poisoned. She needs to be at home!" I added as I walked out of his office, leaving him shocked in my wake. I walked back to Alee's room, planning on calming the both of us down. As I walked into the room, I saw Alee hurriedly turn away from the door.

Alee's POV

When Jasper left to try to get me out of here I looked around to find out where 'here' is. It turned out to be a hospital. I started to hyperventilate. "Oh, shit, oh, shit. Not a fucking hospital. Couldn't they have just called Carlisle?" I questioned. I looked around and noticed that at least I had my own room. I looked out the window in the door and watched all the doctors and nurses walk calmly by as some people cried and wept for their loved ones. I turned away as the door opened and started to cry quietly to myself. I snuck a look over my shoulder to see Jasper standing in the doorway. He saw the tears streaming down my cheeks and hurried over. He picked me up and hugged me. "Shh, it's okay, Alee. Shh, don't worry, I've got you." He held me and comforted me until I had stopped crying. "That's it?" He asked. I sniffled and nodded. He smiled and hugged me tightly. "Carlisle is trying to bust you as we speak." I smiled a little knowing that I would soon be free, back at the Cullen house hold.

(ANAB5) As soon as I got through the door, I knew that it would be a long night. "Okay, I know that you all want to know about what happened, but I am really tired. Can I please go to sleep and tell you all what happened tomorrow? After all, I have been put on bed rest for the rest of the week." I added the last part resentfully. "I still don't think that that was needed, Carlisle." I reminded him. He turned to me exasperated. "Yes, Alee, I get it, you think that your being bored at home is more important than the fact that you died more than everyone in this room put together, in the last six hours I might add." I smiled and said sarcastically. "At least you understand." He rolled his eyes and told me to just go up to bed, and that we would talk about everything in the morning. I turned to him, halfway up the stairs. "Don't worry, it will be sunny tomorrow." I headed to Jasper's room, intending to ask him where I should sleep. I was shocked by what I saw when I opened that door. Jasper was sitting on the bed with some towels spread out under his arm, _cutting himself._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(ANAB1) These are the wings that Sano was talking about. I describe them in the story.

(ANAB2) I have black wings for my Halloween costume that were the inspiration for these wings. They are black and made from fake feathers that look like crow feathers. They aren't butterfly though, they are angel wings. Oh, and the new color (red) is from me being a quarter human instead of all guardian, now. I chose red because, since humans are idiots, we spill blood and kill so much. The color most commonly chosen for expressing that is red.

(ANA3) Okay well, I won't tell you right now what he was doing but, I will walk in on him doing it in the story. However I will tell you that is because of Alice's death and it is not healthy for him.

(ANAB4) Okay yes hospitals do terrify me. I had to go to one a couple of years ago because we thought that I had appendicitis. That's the disease where your appendix explodes and the food can rot on your intestines and kill you. Luckily, I didn't have that, the thing that scares me so much about hospital is the fact that so few of the people that work there look like they actually give a damn.

(ANAB5) The break is a time skip. I skipped all of the time that I Spent Waiting at the hospital, for the forms and things to be filled out.

Again this is Alee's beta, oh yea I have a profile my name on it is XxKrazyKiraxX

My name is Jazmine or George-don't ask

I'm sorry for the way alee ended this chapter and I hope she has a point in putting this in the story and ruining Jasper's good name but if you have any ideas for the story we will try, if it goes with her original idea, to put it in

Alee is having fun writing this story and I'm sorry for the wait we are putting you through but over at my house Alee's laptop doesn't have wireless internet thingie. Well thanks for reading her story and I love you all for all the funny ass reviews you post up.

Wow, Jazmine can really talk, huh? Well, I suppose that's one of the reasons that I love her so much. I do have good reason for taking Jasper's good name and shoving it in a shredder and then acid. It's because I recently got a review letting me know that Jasper seemed to get over Alice's death to quickly. At first I was mad, but then I calmed down and realized that they were right. So, I decided that I needed to think of a way to have Jasper be more depressed. I was think it over when Jazmine falls out of her chair and screams, "IT ITCHES!!!!" I kid you not. So as she is on the ground she grabs a wire hair brush and makes me, who is sitting on the bed writing this, scratch her back. She seemed happy for two seconds (a record, let me tell you), then grabbed an Exacto blade and scratched her back with that. And she says that I'm weird. HA!!! You're one to talk Jazzy.

I hope you enjoyed this, please review!!


	10. Ch 9: Suicide?

A Summons and a Promise

Alee's POV

Chapter Nine

Hello again! Wasn't that a wonderful cliffy last chapter? I think so. This chapter is going to be pretty short I think, it's supposed to be just me and Jasper talking about him, his depression, and why he cuts himself. I also want to let you know that the next chapter that I post won't be a real chapter. It will be kind of like a list if the major events that have happened so far, and the powers that I have gotten. I only plan on having a chapter like that every ten real chapters. That means chapter ten twenty thirty and on till the story ends.

Okay people time for the beta to move in! Alee is completely weird if you haven't noticed yet from the story. I have to add that Alee is a real person and that she is not fictional.

No shit, Jazz. Enjoy!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I asked, hoping to god that he didn't say he trying to kill himself. "I was mourning Alice." He said after a few minutes. I stepped into the room, and shut the door after making sure that no one had heard. "Jasper," I began, "you know that Alice would never had wanted you to cut yourself. You can always come to me or anyone else and vent." I said gently. "No I can't!" He yelled. "Everyone automatically feels the same emotions as me and is no help!" I jumped a little at his sudden outburst. I thought a second and came over to hug him. "It'll be okay, Jasper. You touched my cheek when we were in the hospital, remember?" I let him go and looked down at him. "Yeah, I remember." He said hoarsely. "It's a good thing because I will be able to hold onto my own emotions now." He looked up at me stunned. "You mean that I can't influence your emotions?" I smiled at the look on his face and hugged him again. "Yeah, I promise, tomorrow, once I explain everything to everyone, we can go way out into the forest away from everyone, so no one else feels it, and you can talk to me and be yourself." He looked so happy. "Thank you, Alee, thank you so much." I smiled again. "No problem, I would do anything for you and your family." I stopped and tried to remember why I had come in here in the first place. I looked at Jasper to see if he was okay now. He looked much happier. "Uh, Jasper?" I asked nervously. "Yes, Alee?" I looked at him. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" He looked slightly startled. "I hadn't thought about that. Well, since I don't sleep, you can use my bed, I suppose." I looked up him. "Really?" I was a little surprised; I had thought that he might not want another person on his bed. "Well, yeah, but if it's not too much trouble, will you please try stay off of her side?" I smiled sadly. "Of course." I grabbed my PJ's and went to go get dressed.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Okay, well, I told you that this chapter was going to be short! I also want know if anyone would like to help me kill a boy in my Algebra class. He spit his fucking gum out into my damn hair. I know that I won't later, but right now I want that evil narcissistic bastard to die. I mean, I know that this seems a little much for some hair, but my hair is already really short, it's only about six or seven inches long at the longest part. On top of that, he is really nice to everyone else! I might be a little too emotional to be worrying about it right now though. Oh well.

Alee, who the fuck did that?! Anyways people I swear I will hurt that dude because little shitholes like him don't deserve the air they breathe, by the way, Alee is really nice so its even wrong for anybody to even think about hurting her in any way.

And I'm going to kill her for making this chapter so short.

AHHHHH!!!! MURDER!!!!!! HEEEELLLLLPPPPP MMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Authors Note: Explanations and Crap

A Summons and a Promise

No one's POV

Chapter Ten

Right so I said that I was going to put in a chapter that wasn't really a chapter. This would be that chapter. You can skip it if you want, I guess, it's not exactly crucial to the story. However, if there was anything that you missed or didn't understand then I will more than likely cover it here. If I didn't then you can just let me know in a review or PM. I will tell you and then go and put it in this chapter.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Okay, so the first big thing that happens is that Alice is mortally wounded. Since I am the writer if this fan fiction, even if she is a vampire, there is just a point where no one can come back. I don't want to go into a description (mainly because since I have no fight scene, I don't have a really clear description, even in my head), but let's just say that it was bad. Alice then zaps me from my third period Algebra class and sends me to the world of Twilight. She dies in the process. In the world of Twilight, I reveal that I have the power to absorb and duplicate any power by merely touching the person who had it originally. I live with the Cullens.

Powers that I have so far and their corresponding tattoos:

Power to shape shift into any kind of feline. Tattoo: A person on my chest, right above my heart, the person always changes what he looks like.

Power to see in pitch black darkness. Tattoo: A pair of glinting cat eyes on my cheek, like right by my eye.

Power of super cat hearing. Tattoo: Cat ears, on my upper left arm

Power to see other peoples auras, this one doesn't work on myself. So I can see your aura, but not mine.

Power to sense others emotions. Tattoo: The drama masks, you know where it's the mask of a smiling face and then a sad face with a tear. One is black and one is white. They are on my jaw. Pm me if you want a better description of it. (Thank you LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace!!)

Power to see the future. In Chapter One, I hugged Alice. A lot of people I know will have missed this one and been confused in the last paragraph of chapter eight. Tattoo: A crystal ball on my solar plexus. A.k.a. that one part of your chest where it can wind you if you get punched there.

Power to call on Sano. This one is a package deal. It is the power to call Sano, the power to read and project thoughts into anyone or anything's mind. Tattoo: An eye on the palm of my right hand, it is a purple cat eye and it has a spiral behind it that is constantly spinning. (Thank Jazz for this one, I couldn't think of anything)

Power to sense other's powers. Tattoo: A person with waves rolling off of them and bouncing off of other people, except where the description sounds kinda weird and dorky, the real thing is cool.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Okay, well thank you for reading this!! I really appreciate that so many of you review again and again, just about every chapter! Especially LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace, Selonianth and of course the great and wonderful BETA, Jazmine!!! Thank you!! Please review!!


	12. Ch 10: Love?

A Summons and a Promise

Jasper's POV (at first, it switches later)

Chapter Ten (the real one)

Hello!! I want to apologize for making the last chapter so short. Other than that, I want to say that I no longer want to murder the evil boy in my Algebra class! Okay, so in this chapter, I explain my encounter with Sano to the Cullens. As of yet, I'm not sure if I will put in the 'conversation' with Jasper. Please review at the end!! Enjoy!!

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

I looked at Alee, still asleep, even though it close to noon. I smiled at her and how she was so eager to make others around her happy. 'She's so complex' I laughed quietly at myself and how odd I was being. She would probably laugh if she knew what I was thinking about her. 'I never noticed, but in the afternoon, if you see her hair from just the right angle, it almost looks blonde' I held my breath as she stirred, hoping against hope that I didn't wake her up. She mumbled something that I strained to catch. "So strong, helps everyone around him, loved his girl, don't want to rush don't want to hurt him." She mumbled again and again for five minutes. I wondered who she could possibly be talking about. From my impression, she had seemed uninterested in everyone who had approached her. 'I wonder if I was wrong?'

She stirred once more and slowly opened her eyes. "Uhh," She groaned, "What time is it?" She sat up in the bed and looked around. She jumped when she saw me. "What the fuck?!?!" I jumped. "What!?" She took a deep breathe, calming herself. "I thought that I was alone. You spooked me!" I smiled at her, relieved that she was okay. "Sorry. I was just waiting for you to wake up." She turned to me, sitting up completely in the bed. "Have you been there the whole night?!" She exclaimed. I laughed. "No, I had come to check if you were awake yet and I heard your heart rate speeding up, so I knew that you would be awake soon. I didn't have anything else to do, so I decided to wait for you to wake up." She nodded.

"Oh. Hey, I didn't say anything did I?" She questioned, sheepishly. I thought about whether I should tell her the truth or lie. "Tell the truth, Jasper. I can sense your emotions now, remember?" I had forgotten. "Okay, well yes you did. You were talking about a boy." I admitted. She closed her eyes. "What did I say?" She looked like she didn't want me know what she had said. "Nothing much, you were talking about a boy and how much you admire him." I shielded as best as I could how much the fact that she was dreaming about someone else hurt me.

"Did I happen to mention his name?" She asked, trying to be casual. "No, why, is it a secret?" She blushed furiously. "NO!!" She blushed even more as I raised my eyebrows. "I mean, well, yeah. Please don't tell anyone." I smiled sadly. "Of course Alee. Anything." I whispered. She looked over at me. "Well," She started, "since you already know that I was sleep talking, do you want to know who I was talking about?"

I considered it as she held her breath. "Only if you want to tell me." I said as she whooshed out her breath. She thought it over. "Well, I want to tell you, but I'm afraid of how you'll react and think that I'm a freak." I smiled at her. "Alee, you are as freak and you don't care what anyone else thinks of you. I know because you are that strong. Besides, my wife was the physic Energizer Bunny." She thought it over some more. "Well, I was talking about a boy that I am in love with. I know he has been through something hard recently and I don't want to pressure him but I do want to tell him about how I feel. What do you think I should do?" I looked at her. "Well, first off, who is he?" She frowned and looked extremely hurt and comforted at the same time. "That's the problem. I don't want to tell anyone. I am afraid of what they will think." I frowned as well. "So you won't even tell me?" She shook her head, "No, sorry but I can't tell you his name. I can give you hints about who he is. If you guess right, then I will tell you, okay?" I nodded.

Alee's POV

"Do I know him?" Jasper asked. "Yes, you know him extremely well." He thought. "Okay, is he a human?" I held my breath and shook my head, sure that he would get it. "Well, that narrows it down quite a bit. Is he a vampire?" I nodded again. "Is he part of my coven?" I looked down at the ground. "Yes." I whispered. H e touched my chin, lifting my head up. "Alee," He hesitated. "Alee, are you in love with me?"

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Okay!! I think that was an extremely good chapter!! I like the way that it turned out. I want to let you all know that I still want more reviews. I know that at least fifteen people read this story, and I accept anonymous reviews, so even if you don't have a fanfiction account or you aren't logged on at the moment, leave a review anyways. I love the reviews and I would really love more of them. Even just a 'Hey I like/love/hate your story and think you should update more often/put in…/burn in hell for eternity for even thinking it up.' is fine. I just want you send me something. I am open to all suggestions and will try to work in as many as I can. Please review!!

Beta here... Alee is doing an awesome job on this story isn't she?

Alee, are you sure you don't want me to kill that one boy?


	13. Ch 11: Meet Kira

A Summons and a Promise

Chapter Eleven

Alee's POV

Okay, so I drew a comic about how this character 'Boredom' kills 'Beanie Man'. In it, Boredom is bored and gets mad at Beanie Man, so he kills him. It's supposed to be a play on words because I noticed that a lot of people say that boredom kills. Anyhoo, so I made the comic to make a couple of my friends laugh, and they teacher saw me passing it out and sent me to the office and I got and hour of detention on Friday next week! Sucks, huh? Oh, well, I guess. On the day after (Friday), I was running up the steps to my house and I tripped and stubbed my toe. I stubbed it so hard; it's currently a lovely shade of purple. Isn't that nice? But, anyhoo, in this chapter Jasper and I continue talking and then I finally explain the powers and shit that Sano gave me.

Regular people

**Celestial beings**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Yes." I whispered. Jasper stared at me. "Really?" He questioned. I nodded. "Ever since I first read about you. I know that Alice just died and that you guys were in love for the past fifty years, but I love you, too!! Please. Just don't worry about it. I mean after all, I waited this long not telling you. I can wait with you knowing, for twice that time." I added the last part with a slight choke in my voice. Jasper lifted my chin. "Don't cry, Alee. Please don't cry." He pleaded desperately. I smiled a little internally. "I won't. C'mon, though, don't I still have to tell everyone what happened?" He nodded relieved that I wasn't going to cry. "Follow me, I will call everyone down." He called out, "Edward! Rose! Emmet! Carlisle! Esme! Alee is awake and ready to talk to us all." I followed Jasper down to the living room, just as several blurs came in and focused in at the couch.

"Well, Alee, you start wherever you think things will make the most sense, alright?' Carlisle stated. I took a deep breathe. "Okay, well, I'm a guardian. That means an immortal like you guys. I help maintain the balance of all living things on Earth. I have powers that help me control and calm the mortal and immortal creatures of Earth. Most guardians are specialized in mortals, immortals, or semi- immortals. You are all immortals. The werewolves are semi-immortals. Turns out that, I, ever going against the norm, am destined to save the world and help restore order to the universe. The humans are destined to find out about you and the others semi- and immortals. They have been getting closer and closer to the truth for quite some time now, like with the videos on Youtube about the Angel sighting in Catalonia, and the Azov mermaid. (ANAB1)" They all stared at each other, shocked.

"I know that is a lot to take in, but, I will need your help. I no longer will get bruises from my new powers, but, I will get the tattoos. (ANAB2)" Emmet looked around the room and thought intensely for a moment. "Emmet, try not to have a stroke, just spit it out." I joked. He looked up, surprised that I had noticed.

"It's just, that well you're all immortally now, right?" He paused, looking to me for confirmation. I nodded and he continued. "Okay, so then do get like celestial powers, wings, magic? Anything? Are the guardians really, really, special in any way?" I smiled and stood in the center of the room. I concentrated on getting my wings out right. I felt my clothes dissipate, and be replaced by the mist/cloaks of celestial beings.

I concentrated harder, trying to bring out my entire inner celestial being. Unfortunately, Kira was hiding and had decided that she wanted to play hide and seek. Every time that I thought I had her; she would take off into another part of my mind. When I finally caught her, she smiled down at me and asked what she could do for me. 'I need you to come out.' **Do I get to play? ** 'Yes.' **Do I get to come all the way out? **'Yes. They all want to meet you.' **Liar, Emmet was the one that brought me up. **'Yes, but can't you feel their emotions? Now they all can't wait to meet you. They want to see you and be awed.' **Be awed, hmm? I do believe I can awe them.** With that she came out.

I gasped, not being able to anticipate the enormous physical and mental change that I would be shoved through in the millionth of a millionth of a second.

Kira's POV

**I now had hair down to my knees that blacker then midnight, with blood red streaked through out. My skin was pale, paler than the vampires that surrounded me. My mists **(ANAB3) **were a deep shade of purple. My wings rose gracefully out behind me. Let's just say that guardians are well endowed. I had an Asian body, small, but containing plenty of power. I grinned at the awe that the Cullens couldn't even begin to hide. I had done the present job that Alee had tempted me into. "Hello, I am Alee's celestial." I smiled warmly and waited for the Cullens to pick their jaws up off the floor. When Rose had sufficiently punished Emmet for staring, I re-introduced myself. "I'm Kira." Emmet playfully let out a wolf whistle that caused Rose to smack him again. I looked around at everyone else, trying to get an estimate of when they would stop staring. "Emmet, you know that Rose will only continue to hit you." I chastised. I looked over to Rose, "Please don't hit him, I fear that we guardians attract attention from all. I won't be out often for that reason. I am shy and don't like it when everyone in the room stops what they are doing to be near the guardian." **

"Does everyone really come to be near you, Kira?"** Bella asked. I turned and walked over to give her the traditional guardian greeting. When I came towards her she edged away slightly. I frowned for a moment before entering her mind. 'Bella, I am a guardian, and I mean no Earthly creature harm' I left her mind mere milliseconds after. I took another step towards her. This time she stayed where she was, and waited for me to reach her. **

**When I did, I bowed and said, "May you remain in balance for life." I smiled at her and blew peace and health at her soul. She smiled back, now completely at ease. **"How did you do that?"** I laughed. "It's a celestial thing." She nodded seriously. I looked around the room again, and walked over to the center, nodding at Edward for Bella to sit with him. "Well, now that you all have all met me, do you have any questions for me?" Everyone simultaneously said, "Yes." I sighed and muttered to myself, "Of course they do, idiot." Jasper, being the closest smirked. **"You know, you don't have to answer anything, right?"** "I know that, but if I didn't, then it could be considered rude and inconsiderate. I will answer them." I resolved. "Okay, go in a circle, I suppose. Jasper, you go first." **

**He thought a moment, **"Okay, so have you ever met God or whoever rules everything?" **I smiled to myself, "Okay, no one person rules the universe. It's all a democracy, like America. I happen to be in charge of murders' hells. I will let you know now, some of those places are not pretty, and I have to come up with and design them all." Jasper seemed surprised that the afterlife was run like America. **

"Okay then so do Vampires go to the murders' hells as well?" **Edward asked. "No. Vampires have their own afterlife judgment system. If they were considered to be 'good' then the go to their own heaven designed for their specific needs, however if they took lives unnecessarily, then they go to a hell that I came up with about ten thousand centuries ago. They keep their thirst and sexual urges, chained to a wall, for the equivilant of however many years of life they robbed a person of, and are left just out of reach of some human murderers who chose that over the hell that they would have gone to. It's really rather sad." Edward looked shell shocked that he was wrong, he would go to heaven when he died. **

"So, uhh, Kira, can you like look at us and see all our past sins like in that Ghost Rider movie?"** Emmet asked. I frowned at him, "Emmet. Please refrain from jumping ahead of others. They have questions that are equally important. Bella, I do believe that it's your turn?" **

**She thought hard for a moment before saying, **"We need to go outside."

**As we all headed outside, I wondered what she could possibly want to ask me that would require us all to be outside. Once we were a good fifty feet from the house, Bella asked her question, **"Will you take me flying?" **I laughed. "Bella I was worried about what you were going to ask me, but, yes, of course I will take you out for a flight. I need to stretch my wings anyhow." I walked to her and told her to move as little as possible. I stood behind her and held her around her stomach. "Don't move alright? You could knock me off balance and we could both fall. This is the most important thing. DO NOT MOVE. Got it?" She nodded and I spread my wings and flapped them. I felt us lifting and knew that the rest would be easy. **

"**Bella, do you have anywhere in particular that you would like to go?" I glided above the forest in the Cullen's backyard while she thought. **"Can we go to the ocean?"** I nodded. "Sure. Hold on." I flew towards where the scent of salt and fish was thickest. **"Whoa!! Kira, is this the fastest that you can fly?"** I shook my head. "No, we're only going about 120. All guardians can go a minimum of 250. The fastest that I've ever been clocked at is around 450, but I can and have gone faster. Why?" She shook her head,** "I just never knew that you could move so fast with mere body power."** I smiled. "Well, I AM immortal. She laughed. **"Yeah I guess you are!" **I flew a little faster. **

"**Here we are. First beach." I let her go and she looked around. **"Wow, it all looks so different." **"I know. Hey, is that cliff the one Alee was talking about, the one that you jumped off of?" **"Yeah, why?" **"Because I do believe that the werewolves have just noticed that we are here and Jacob is swimming to meet us. He should be here in about ten seconds." She shook her head muttering, **"I swear, that boy will never learn. And now I'll smell like werewolf!" **"Don't worry I'll send you cleanliness. The pack and coven won't be able to smell the other. For all the pack knows you will have been at home and for all the coven knows we will have been at the beach." She smiled gratefully at me and went over to the edge of the water, where she could see several figures coming towards us. I used my superior eyesight to scan them for Sam, the Alpha. I stood back as they all greeted Bella with hugs. She smacked them all lovingly for getting her wet. Jacob picked her up and was goofing off with her when I cleared my throat. **

"**You all have the worst sense of smell in the history of packs if you couldn't even smell me." Every head immediately snapped towards me. I smiled. "Why, hello. I am Kira, Alee's celestial. I do believe you should remember her, Jacob. The cheetah?" He visibly gulped and nodded fearfully. **"Yeah, I remember her. She isn't here is she?!?!?"** "No Jacob. She is otherwise occupied at the moment. Sam, may Alee and I speak with you while the others stay here and hang out?" **

"But you said that Alee wasn't here!!" **Jacob panicked. "No, I said that she was otherwise occupied. She is here, and she would really like you to, and I quote her on this, 'shut the fuck up, before I come out there and beat your cowardly little piece of chicken shit ass'." He nodded **_**real**_** quick. **"Yes ma'am. Please let her know that I'm real sorry if I ever offended her in any way, any way at all." **"I'll do that. Now go play whilst I chat with Sam, here." Jacob walked off, pushing the others in front of him. I smiled at how thorough Jacob could be. I turned to Sam. **

"**Now, Alee is in my mind growling and ranting at the impudence of Jacob. While she does that, I want to know if your tribe has any legends of the guardians. He hesitated, **"Yes, we do. Why?"** "I happen to be one. I needed to let you know that Sano says the prophesied one is here. She says that when you need her, she will come, but, you will have to call in the right way. She also said that you need to decide what the right way is and let me know, whatever that means." He looked at me. "Kira, right?" I nodded, "Yes, why?" **"Kira is the name of the prophesied one. I was told that the prophesied one would deliver that message. Kira, you and Alee are the prophsiesed one." **I tried to calm Alee and myself, without bursting. "Uhh, Sam, please don't think me inconsiderate, but I fear I may need a moment to understand and accept this all." He nodded, **"Of course, of course. You should both probably get going anyhow." **"Yes. I will be back soon." And with that, I went over to the rest of the pack and Bella, who were sitting on the sand, goofing off. I walked up behind Bella. **

"**Bella, we have to go now." She looked disappointed, but nodded anyways. "Thanks, Bella." I smiled gratefully down at her and hugged her seconds before we left the ground. I thought hard for a moment. "Bella? Do you trust me?" She hesitated then nodded. **"Yes, I do trust you Kira." **"Good." I moved my hand and held hers in mine. "Hold on tight." I stopped hugging her and let her float out away from me. She now flew alongside me, our interlocked hands the only thing keeping her from falling. **

"Kira, this is the most terrifying, idiotic, and funnest thing that I have ever done!" **She let out a whoop of joy. "It's awesome, huh?" She let out a raucous, 'Heck Yeah, it is!!!' I laughed as we lit upon the ground. "Fun, hmm?" **"Yeah!! You guys have got to try it!" **I laughed at her antics. **

"**I do believe that it's your turn now Emmet. To answer your question from before, no. I cannot make you see al your past sins, but I can sense them and remind you of them." **

**I turned to Rose. "And you?" **"Yeah, well, why do people naturally flock to be around you?" **"Well, because guardians are like the peacekeepers of the universe. We help keep everything in balance, and since nearly no one is in total balance, but total balance is the most peaceful that you ever feel, they come to us because they can sense as an instinctive urge that I can balance them."**

**Only Esme and Carlisle were left now. "Esme?" **"Well, darling, do you still have to eat human food or…?" **Leave it to Esme to worry about whether she could help keep me well nourished. "Me and live off of the power of the sun now. Neither of us HAS to eat anything else ever again, if we don't want to." She nodded. **"Thank you, dear." **"Of course Esme." **

"Well, since I am the last one, Kira, do you mind if I test some of your blood and check your vitals?"** Of course Carlisle would want to know about my well being and study me. "No, go ahead." I thought a moment. "Here, you won't need a needle this way." I mentally told an ounce of my blood to leave my body through my pores and clump together. Ten seconds later, there was a floating ball of my blood in front of 'Clump up and compress yourselves.' I commanded the ball. It wiggled and compressed until it was the size of a pea. I put my hands under it, letting it fall, and handed it to Carlisle. "Here you go, Carlisle. Let me know if you need any more." He looked slightly sick. **"Of course, Kira." **I looked around and saw that I was no longer needed at the moment. "If that's all, then I do believe Alee would like her body back." I waited for objections. Once I was assured that there were none and everyone said goodbye, I went back into my home in Alee's mind. **

I looked around. "When did we get outside?" Jasper looked at me worriedly. "Alee, don't you remember, you let Kira out and she gave Bella a ride." I thought for a second. "Oh, yeah, now I remember! Thanks Jasper." I blushed. "No problem, Alee." Of he was human I swear that he would have blushed just a little, too. "Hey, Jasper, weren't we supposed to go and talk?" He looked surprised that I remembered. "Uh, yeah, yeah we were. You're sure that you aren't tired or anything?" I closed my eyes for a minute, running a mental diagnostic of my body. "Nope, I'm good!" I replied cheerfully. "Let's go, Jasper!" I looked over at him. "Do you want to fly or run?" He looked over to me. "Whoa, can you keep up with me if we run?"

"I have a snowballs chance in hell!" He sighed in defeat. "Well, since we have to stay together since you don't know where to go, it isn't accessible by car and I have no idea how to run and keep you from falling, I suppose we're flying." I turned away. "Well, don't jump up and down in joy, there Jas." I muttered. "What?" He questioned, "I couldn't hear you." I turned back to him and smiled. "Nothing, nothing tra la la!" (ANAB4) I smiled wider as he gave me one of the 0.o looks. I brought my wings out and stretched them. "Okay, Jasper, give me your hand."

He grabbed my hand and held on with a death grip. "Little afraid of flying are we?" I teased as we took off. He merely glared as I laughed. "Where to, Jasper?" He looked around. "I don't know. Wait how fast can you go?" I sighed. "Truthfully, I, apparently, have never been clocked at my highest speed, but Kira tells me that I was clocked at around 450 mph. Why?" He turned to look at me. "Because we need to go someplace that's deserted, so I don't make anyone suicidal. I researched it on the net and the closest place that would work is around 1,000 miles away." I stared at him until he shifted uncomfortably. "What?" I blinked. "Is there really that many people in the world?!" He stared at me now. "Alee, there is minimum of a billion people in the world. Be happy that we aren't in China!" (ANAB5) I grinned. "I guess you're right, so, which direction?" He looked around, getting his bearings.

"Fly as fast as you can for thirty minutes in that direction." He pointed straight ahead. "You got it." I took off. I smiled, loving the way the air felt as it rushed over my face and across my body. "YEAH!!! WHOO-HOO-HOO!!!!" I screamed. "Alee, you're crazy!!" Jasper yelled. "I know! Isn't this cool?!?" He took a deep breath and looked at the wonderful scenery that was rushing by beneath us. "Yes! I love it!" I laughed. "ALEE!!" Jasper yelled. "Stop, we passed it!" I pulled my wings up, causing us to come to a dead stop and fall a few feet before I balanced out and circled the patch of forest Jasper had told me to stop at. After I had circled for a minute, Jasper asked if I ever planned on landing. "Yes," I snapped. "I need to find somewhere that i can land at without hurting my wings." I explained. Right as I said it, I found the perfect little clearing to land at. "Hold on tight!" I yelled as I spiraled down to the clearing, as I pulled Jasper closer to me.

"Damn, Alee, we should go again, I think we missed some branches!" Jasper was mad at me. I could feel it. "Hey! Don't you yell at me! KIRA does this all the time! NOT ME!!" I turned away and stalked off to a tree that had grown perfectly for it to be a chair. Jasper stayed where he was. "I'm sorry, Alee." I softened. I knew he meant it. "Yeah, well, whatever. Come sit down." He came and tentatively sat next to me. "You know I really am sorry." I smiled over at him, "I know. Don't worry about it." I turned to face him. "So, tell me something about why you started cutting yourself."

Jasper started out shakily, "I wanted to mourn Alice. I know that you're supposed to mourn because the grieving process, but I just couldn't express how depressed I really was without making everyone in Forks suicidal. I just wanted to miss her, and that was the only thing that I could think of that didn't hurt others." I watched him closely.

"You know, when I was in my dimension, my parents got divorced, both my grandpa's died, my great grandma died and I had, like, the smallest support net, ever. It was bad. I was really depressed and would cry often, sometimes in the middle of class. It was bad. But, you know? I never hurt my body. 'Cause, y'know, you only get one, and I wanted mine to be in top working order. I have a friend, now, that cuts himself though. (ANAB6) When I found out, I went online and did some research on cutting and why people do it." I watched him even more closely for his reaction. "The number one reason that people cut themselves is because they can't really express their anger or feelings. Most people will be fine and stop if they get a chance to express themselves. They will normally stop after a while. I know that you, obviously, just about never get the chance to really express yourself, but you know, just tell me and I will be more than happy to take you here and help you blow off steam."

He looked up at me. I was sure that if he could, he would have been crying. "I know you miss her Jasper, but you and I both know that she would never have wanted this. You don't need to do this to yourself. You have the all of you family and me that would gladly give their life for you. Trust me, you'll be fine."

He let out a dry sob. "I- I m- miss her s-so m-mu-much Alee!! WHY?!?! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO DIE!?!?!? I NEED HER!! SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING BAD! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!! VICTORIA NEVER EVEN HAD THE RIGHT TO LOOK AT HER!! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO?!?!?! ALEE, I STILL NEED HER SO MUCH!!!!!" Jasper cried. "I know Jas. I know." We both cried for the departed soul of Alice.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(ANAB1) Those are real videos. The angel one is kinda freaky. The Azov mermaid one is weird, too.

(ANAB2) Whoever reviews first in a chapter when I get a new power gets to pick the tattoo.

(ANAB3) The mists are the mist/cloaks.

(ANAB4) It's from that movie Labyrinth.

(ANAB5) I put that there because, if you lived in China and you were one in a million, there would be 13 hundred other people exactly like you. In other words, they have a lot of fuckin people there.

(ANAB6) I do, really. And all that stuff really did happen in one year, that year isn't over yet. 

Right, so I'm really, really, REALLY sorry that it took me forever to update. I kept wanting to write this chapter or work on it, but, once again, George had forsaken me! That's why I keep telling you all to review and give me a suggestion! That's all I suppose, oh, and Jazmine says that she wants to make a story! Yay Jazmine!! Please review!!

She forgets that she did have one other friend who used to cut herself. Even though I stopped I still know what it feels like to be alone and hurting. If any of you feel like you don't have anyone to talk to you can always message me. I'm almost always online, even in the middle of the night. I know what it feels like to be in a shithole and feel like you have nowhere to go and nobody who cares. If anybody ever needs to talk to someone just email me. I won't ask who you are and if you dont want me to I won't reply to you. You can email me for fun or if you need to talk about something and you dont want anyone to judge you. Just know i'm here.

My email is my myspace url is jazminegrey

and I don't know if it helps but my Fanfiction username is XxKrazyKiraxX


	14. Ch 12: The Idea

A Summons and a Promise

Chapter Twelve

Alee's POV

Okay, I'm back and in Atascadero! I really do need your suggestions, people! I am running out of ideas, and could really use your help! I DO accept anonymous reviews, so don't let that discourage you! Oh, oh, and before I forget, my mommy is going to let me dye my hair if I get my algebra grade up to a B!!! Isn't that awesome!!!! Ok, as I write this authors note, I have no clue what this chapter is about! So no little summary for you this time! Enjoy!!

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

As I flew me and Jasper back home, I thought about how happy I was that he finally knew about my long standing crush on him and how much more I understood him and his mentality. 'He doesn't like to open up because he knows that he will influence your emotions and then you will agree with him, no matter what. I feel so bad for him, but I know that pity and sympathy aren't what he needs. He needs someone who is willing to understand him and forgive him for all of his shortcomings and never doubt him or his self control. I know that if he will give me a chance, then I can be that person, but, the questions stands. Will he give me the chance? I know that he does, I won't disappoint him, but what if he just doesn't want me to bug him? I mean after all, his girlfriend of like forever WAS just brutally murdered before his eyes, like, what? A week ago? I just wish that he would let me try to make him happy.' These thoughts whirled around in my head until we got home.

"Alee?" Jasper questioned once I had safely landed us in the front yard. Startled out of my reverie, "Y-yeah?" He stared at me for a moment almost as if he was deciding something. "N- nothing, never mind." Now it was my turn to stare. "Are you sure?" He nodded, looking slightly miserable. I hesitated, wondering what he could possibly wanted to talk to me about. "If you're sure, then okay."

I smiled encouragingly at him. He forced a weak and sad smile back. I frowned. "Oh, Alee, don't worry, I'll be fine." He really tried to fool me into thinking his smile was real this time. "Alright, but just remember, I can be ready to go back there at the drop of a hat, okay?" He happily nodded his approval.

I looked up at the house, where I could just barely see the silhouettes of Emmett and Rosalie making out through the window. I mentally shrugged and looked at the window to Edward's room. To my complete and utter surprise, he and Bella were doing the same thing. I shook my head at the torture they must be putting poor Jasper through. Suddenly, I had the best idea. I excitedly turned to Jasper. "Do you want to have some fun?" I questioned. He hesitated then nodded, "Sure, why not? Heaven knows that I could use some." I smiled and filled him in on my master plan. His grin grew wider and wider with every word.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Person who guesses what the prank is gets the next chapter that actually includes the prank dedicated to them!!!!!!!! You have to send your guess in a review, and I will accept guesses until I post the chapter, after that, it's just a little pointless. Everyone that guesses right will be mentioned, but the chapter is dedicated to the first person who guesses right. I will tell you if you got the answer right before I post the chapter. Here's the catch, I don't think I'll post the chapter until at least three people guess right!! Please review!!


	15. Ch 13: The Prank

A Summons and a Promise

Chapter Thirteen

Jasper's POV

Okay so this Chapter, as promised, is dedicated to cara jewel!! Go Cara! And, once again, as promised, everyone else that guessed right for what the prank was cheerchmp.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

I hurried up the stairs, taking care to be as quiet as possible and going over the details of the plan in my head.

FLASHBACK:

"_Make them all really, really, REALLY, lusty. Okay?" I nodded, once again, easy. "Kay, good. Here's the tricky part. Make sure that while I do my bit, Carlisle and Esme are completely absorbed in each other. They don't have to be making out or anything, just ignoring everyone and everything else. I will be loud when I do my part so they will increasingly want to go and see what is going on. Just make sure that Emmett and Rose and Edward and Bella stay lusty and that Carlisle and Esme ignore it all, okay?" She was right, that would be a little tricky. "Yeah, I think I can do that, Alee." I nodded. "Good. While I do my bit on Emmett and Rosalie, you need to make sure that Edward and Bella don't notice. Since my bit it rather loud, it will the hardest part." I hesitated. "I can do it."_

END FLASHBACK

I was nearly at the door to Emmett and Rose's room now. I stopped breathing, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. I slowly snuck to their door and sent them a blast of lust and need into the room. I stopped and listened to make sure it was working. Assured that it was really working, I smirked and continued over to Edward's room. I sent the same blast of feelings in there. I made sure that it was working again and snuck off to my parents' room. I felt the floor shudder beneath me. 'What hell is Alee doing?!?!' I hurriedly sent more lust to my siblings and tried to move faster but still just as quiet to my parents room. I listened to see of they were in there. I heard talking. 'Good at least they haven't noticed the fact that the house is vibrating yet.' I focused on sending them bursts of nonchalance and ignorance whenever they seemed like they were starting to notice the things the house was doing. I was so absorbed in my task that I didn't notice when the shaking stopped.

'Jasper!'

'What the hell!?!?!'

'Oh, calm down, it's just me. You can stop now, I'm about to start, and I think that Carlisle and Esme will enjoy this.'

I considered it for a moment. 'Alright. Make sure they don't freak, okay?'

'Done'

I let them go, fully expecting them to come and read me the Miranda rights. Instead, they came out and grabbed me, pulling me with them to a vantage point of my siblings' rooms. They shushed me and settled in to wait for Alee. I smiled. She did her job of making them happy and calm well. I watched for the slightest sight of Alee and was rewarded with the sight of GRIFFIN!!!!!!!!!! (ANAB1&2)My parents and I turned to each other. Alee was a freakin GRIFFIN!! A GRIFFIN!!

She turned to us, opened her beak, and seemed to laugh. I somehow knew that she was laughing at our reactions to her newest form. 'Pretty cool, huh?' I dumbly nodded my head, mouth agape. "Uh, Jasper, would you mind picking you jaw up off the floor? You're starting to freak me out a little.' I hurriedly closed my mouth and mentioned for her to start with the pranking. She let out another laugh. 'Gladly Jasper.' She turned and checked to make sure her wings were folded and compact, so she wouldn't hurt them, I suppose. Assured that they were fine, she quietly crept up the stairs and stopped at the door to Emmett and Rosalie's room.

She turned to Esme and seemed to mentally ask her something. (ANAB3) Esme hesitated and seemingly pained, she shook her head, whispering, "Go ahead, if you must dear." Alee sent her a genuine smile of glee and attacked the door roaring, beating her wings, screeching, and generally making as much noise as possible. She looked like she was having fun. We could barely hear Emmett and Rosalie screaming. Alee had knocked down the door, and was running into the room now. She was quite a sight I have to say, she had her wings spread and her beak was open, screeching. Emmett and Rose took one look and jumped out the window, screaming like three year olds. I concentrated very hard on making sure that Edward and Bella weren't alarmed. Alee helped me with my job of keeping them calm. Then I fell down laughing hysterically with my mom and dad. I calmed after ten minutes of outright laughter and five minutes of giggling on and off. I looked to my parents and calmed them as well.

Once we were all silent again, Alee snuck around to Edward's room. She stopped to listen, making sure that they were…preoccupied. Sure that they weren't paying attention, she took a deep breathe and began the same show as before. Things began the same, faint screams, roaring, screeching. Then we heard Edward. He was louder that Alee. Much, much louder than Alee. 'Oh, shit.' In a fraction of a second we all realized what had happened. Edward, overbearing and overprotective as he is, was going to go and attack Alee. Things could get ugly. Really ugly.

Alee seemed to have the same thoughts because she tensed, and lowered herself to the ground and growled. Loudly. I started to move to her to help restrain Edward, but I couldn't move. I tried to wiggle, twist, blink, breathe, any thing! But I was stuck fast. 'It must be Alee!' I thought. 'ALEE!!! LET ME GO!! I CAN HELP YOU STOP HIM!!' She merely shook her head and ripped the door off its hinges. She charged into the room and pounced on Edward. I watched in horror as Edward tried time and again to wriggle out of her grasp, but made no headway. Every time he moved to a position more to his advantage, she simply snapped at his head and tied him into a worse pretzel. I knew that I should be fearing for Alee's life, but it was starting to seem a little comical. I giggled a little and realized that the only thing now holding me back was my own shock.

I took several deep breathes to clear my head and ran into the room. I saw that Bella was still in the room. She was sitting in the corner and shaking. I swore, looked between her and Alee, and grabbed her. "Bella, I need you to try and calm Edward down! He's attacking Alee!!!" She nodded after a second and ran to Edward. She held his head as Alee carefully moved a claw that had gotten to close to Bella. Bella looked into Edward's eyes and kissed him. He started to relax the tiniest bit. Bella continued kissing him until he looked like putty in her hands. 'She must be a really good kisser, huh?' Alee asked. 'Yeah, I guess so.' We both seemed to be in minor shock. We stood and watched them kiss each other for a few more seconds. 'Hey, Jasper?' I turned to look at Alee. 'Yes?' She looked a little sick. 'I don't feel so go-' She fell to the ground.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

(ANAB1) Well, it has a lion back half so I get to change into it Because of my 'Change into Felines' power.

(ANAB2) Okay for those of you that don't know, a griffin has the head of an eagle and the ass of a lion. Or front Eagle Back Lion.

(ANAB3) I asked if she minded if I basically killed the door because it would add to the effect.

Right so over the break I watched at least twenty episodes of House, so I got this idea to make me really sick, except I promised the prank. Then I thought, 'Hey, why don't I get sick while I'm a griffin? Then the only person that can treat me is Carlisle, and even he can't know that much about griffin anatomy and diseases.' So there you go.

Whoever can tell me what is special about this sentence first gets the next chapter dedicated to them. 'The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.' And if you use Google then it doesn't count. I have the next chapter when you want it. Just let me know. Chances are that i will have it up tomorrow.


End file.
